


Voltron: The Legend

by Lucystar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All customs freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Elf Culture & Customs, F/M, Galaxy Garrison, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra customs, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Paladins of the pas, Quintessence, Royal Altean family, Sixth Paladin, White Paladin - Freeform, Zarkon was good at some point, altea, season 3 divergance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucystar/pseuds/Lucystar
Summary: Her name, is Elisa Maria McClain.She was found in the coast of Florida and adopted at the age of eight. No memories, no name. The only traces of her past is dreams. Dreams of a woman she doesn't know, of places she's never been, and of things no one should be able to see.  And after years Lisa wants answers.The question is, are they really what she was looking for in the first place?





	1. Lisa McClain

**Author's Note:**

> Please vote or comment!!! Next chapter will only be uploaded if and when the votes reach at least 15. But if people write about five comments I will only wait for 10 votes!!!!
> 
> This is an idea I'm working on for a Voltron Fanfic. This bit of a prologue is my way of introducing the character and see people's reaction to her. Please note that this will be a Shiroxoc but I promise there will be Klance!!!! 
> 
> All copy writes belong to the perspective owners. I only own my Oc.
> 
> Editing goes to Addict With A Pen who is in a words Amazing as an editor and writer!! You can check her work out on Quotev as well as this story. 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

 

Please vote or comment!!! Next chapter will only be uploaded if and when the votes reach at least 15. But if people write about five comments I will only wait for 10 votes!!!!

This is an idea I'm working on for a Voltron Fabric. This bit of a prologue is my way of introducing the character and see people's reaction to her. Please note that this will be a Shiroxoc but I promise there will be Klance!!!! 

All copy writes belong to the perspective owners. I only own my Oc.

* * *

**A/N; I have edited this. If it is not to your liking or would like to change scenes or add scenes, please let me know! This is, after all, my first official time editing for someone other than my cousin.**

 

_'Mama,' A little girl of only seven cycles began in a soft tone, "Why can't I play outside?" The lack of response from her mother prompted the child to peer at her surroundings._

_The field of vibrant flowers in which they sat reminded was serene. The air reminded the child of the scent of lavender. The day was beautiful and serene. The sun shone so brightly it reflected a vast array of colors, the most notable being coral, bright blue and gold. The scenery drew the girls attention, allowing her mother to release a single tear._

_The woman  was beautiful. Long hair the color of moonlight, silvery and silky smooth. The little girl could glide her tiny fingers through it for hours. The woman brushed away her tear and sat on her knees, straightening her back. She embraced her daughter, wrapping her arms around her arms and waist, as if to shield her from the turbulent and growing pain she felt inside._

“ _Forgive me, môj poklad*.” Her words were as soft as the breeze, the apology confused the little girl as did the rivulets of tears that splashed onto the crown of her head. “You must feel so lonely. My child, please, forgive me. Forgive me.”_

_The little girl wiggled her fingers loose of her mother’s arms, tightly grasping onto the fabric of her sleeve. Violet eyes squeezed tightly shut as she desperately clung to the silk sleeve._

_“Mama.”_

~~~~~

Lisa jolted upwards, her mattress squeaking from the sudden movement and her forehead just narrowly smacking into the bunk above. She hastily brushed away the tears that had streamed down her cheeks amidst her dream. Her eyes stung as she pressed her palms against them, willing the tears to stop and to rid herself of the dream. Peering through her fingertips she saw the golden rays of sunlight beginning to slowly filter in through the window.

It was a little past five-thirty in the morning. The rest of the occupants of the household were more likely still sleeping. The idea of sleep seemed a fleeting hope the more Lisa peered at her window. With a resigned sigh, she urged her body to clamber out of bed. There was no hope of returning to the land of dreams; not after that particular dream.

Stretching as quietly as she could, movement from her left, prompted Lisa to momentarily freeze, peering at her elder sister. Gabbi was only a year older than Lisa, often taking moments to remind the girl of it in times of silly arguments. As usual, Gabbi lay curled and slightly hidden under her blankets, rivulets of drool seeping from the corner of her mouth and dampening her pillow as ungraceful snores filled the room.

A tiny smile graced her lips as she stretched a bit more before beginning her usual routine of sneaking out of the shared room. Waking Gabbi before time was never a good thing, a situation Lisa would rather avoid at all costs. Moving stealthily towards the door, Lisa gently twisted the knob and tip-toed out, shutting the door just as silently behind her. Fist pumping in the air, the raven haired girl continued her silent journey down the hall of bedrooms, down the staircase and directly out of the sliding door.

The view of the rising sun brought a peaceful smile to her lips, the remnants of the strange dream finally seeping from her and  into the ground. The breeze rushed by, rustling her hair and causing tendrils to brush against her skin; eliciting childish giggles. With the breeze came the saltiness of the ocean that was within view of the backyard.

Had it been summer, Lisa and her siblings would be sneaking from their home at this precise moment. They would jump the fence, ignoring the easy to use gate and would make a break for the ocean. Later their parents would join and the day would be filled with laughter and a light heartedness Lisa figured most families only saw on TV or read about in books.

Yet, like the crashing tides receding into the ocean, summer had come and went. The start of school was upon them, bringing a new time of year among those who went to school. Lisa had anticipated this time of year ever since receiving a letter of acceptance from the Galaxy Garrison. With the sheer joy of being accepted had been shortly followed by an incomprehensible amount of fear.

The Galaxy Garrison was stationed in Arizona. It might as well have been stationed on another planet in Lisa’s eyes. Arizona was a huge difference from the sandy shores of Florida, where she and her family lived. For the first time ever, Lisa would be far from home. Though if she were to be honest, it could very well be the second time as far as she could recall.  Her first years of life alluded her.

The idea of leaving her family behind left her to wonder if she truly could walk away. Part of her wanted to stay. But a part of her told her that it was necessary, that leaving her home was a step she had to take in the grand scheme of things. Lisa could feel it in her very making, was as sure of it as she was watching the waves crash from afar.

The Galaxy Garrison was a step forwards. It was a step towards the truth, a truth Lisa so desperately needed. Peering upwards, Lisa could hear it, ringing as clear as day in her ears. It had been a call. Someone or something would call out her name. Sometimes it was from the stars, others it was from the blue sky. She would hear it nearly every day, soft whispers until she peered into the sky, then it would become clear.

Lisa’s eyes fluttered closed as she inhaled deeply. The fresh ocean air would forever be imprinted in her mind. It was the scent of home, of her family that loved her so very much. No place on Earth had ever or could ever smell or feel like the McClain household. Nothing could ever feel as warm and safe as her parents or her siblings.

Lisa knew nothing would ever replace everything she held so dearly in this one place. Whatever answers she would unearth at the Garrison, wouldn’t change these feelings. It was only to give her a better understanding, to answer all of her questions that begin with why. At least, it was what she told herself.

_Why the dreams?_

_Why was I left behind in an unfamiliar place?_

_Why can I do the things I do? Why see the things no one else can?_

_Why?_

Lisa’s eyes peeled open and she peered at the ocean once again. There was once a time, when she had been far younger, that she believed she was a superhero. Her siblings had even believed such silly notions. They all believed so wholeheartedly because of what she could do, of the things she could sense and the things she could see. Like the tiny ray of light they all carried; it would shine at times and sparkle like the world's most beautiful jewel. She often wished they could see how magical their tiny lights were.

“Sneaking out to the beach without me?” The sudden voice startling her and pulling her from her thoughts. “That’s cold Lis, not to mention totally rude.”

“Isn’t it a little early for you to be up, Lance?” Lisa turned then, seeing her little brother now standing next to her. He was still dressed in a light blue shirt and grey pajama pants. “Usually takes a miracle to drag you away from the bed and your beauty rest.”  Lisa did quotations as she spoke about his beauty rest. Her words elicited chuckles from both siblings.

“Big day today.” Lance spoke, moments later, a saddened expression filling his dark blue eyes. He looked from the ocean and to his bare feet. “You know, with the Garrison transports arriving and all.” His voice grew weaker, more somber as his shoulders slumped.

“Lance,-” Lisa began, frowning deeply as Lance’s head shot up and his eyes met hers.

“You’re not leaving, are you Lis?” His voice was small as he stared at her, unblinking and unmoving.

Lisa felt her throat go as dry as the sand. She knew what he meant and it upset her. It wasn’t like that, not in the slightest. She was only leaving to find answers, not leaving for good. She couldn’t leave her family behind, most of all her little brother that seemed so desperate to cling to her, to keep her here.

“Of course not,” Lisa spoke firmly, holding his gaze. “Lance, I know who my family is, that isn’t what I’m after.” The raven haired girl paused. “Why would you think that?” Her question brought an air of discomfort between the pair. Sighing, Lisa shook her head as realization began to wash over her.

“Aunt Carla visited again, huh.” Lance didn’t confirm nor deny the statement. Instead, he chose to remain silent. “Other than you, little bro, who else thinks I’m leaving for the stars and never coming back?”

“Theo, Stell, Marc,” Lance paused, his eyes finally shifting away from her. “Mama.”

And there it was, the name she feared he would speak. _Nora McClain_. Her mother in every aspect that counted with the exception of being by blood. Of course Aunt Carla had wormed her way into her mother and siblings head. Filling them with notions of Lisa leaving and never coming back.

Like the  'vagabunda'* Aunt Carla believed Lisa was. Aunt Carla had never liked her. Though Lisa supposed in the woman’s defence, Aunt Carla didn’t like most people. Still, Lisa somehow found she had an unwanted talent of always being on the womans bad side. No matter what Lisa did, everything was  'brujeria'* in Aunt Carla’s eyes.

“Well, she’s wrong.” Lisa grumbled. ‘ _Who the hell does she think she is?’_ Lisa thought briefly before clearing her throat and continuing to stare at Lance.

“I’m not leaving my family. La familia siempre esta junta*, right?" At her words Lance smiled before hugging her tightly.  Lisa chuckled. "Besides, you'll be joining me in a few years. Or are you backing out?"

"Never!" Lance stated, his eyes igniting  with determination and a brightness Lisa had always adored about him. "We're reaching beyond the stars Lisa. You and me!"

“You and me.” Lisa promised, stepping free of his tight hug only to ruffle his hair, grinning as he protested and swatted at her hand.

The siblings sat together, now on the porch swing, watching the beach as the sun rose fully into the bright blue sky. Lance spoke nonstop, filling the peaceful air with his joyus voice. He  spoke about his future adventures in space, about all of the parties he would attend and the girls he would pursue.

Some of the things he said made Lisa laugh to the point of tears. Lance had a particular charm about him, everything he said was spoken with such honesty, it sounded as if everything was true. Lisa knew that nearly half of the exploits he spoke about would never happen. Like his honor feast; it would be held after he beat the record time of a round trip. For all of his crazy plans, Lisa couldn’t help but believe him, if not just a little.

Something flashed just then, like a flashing image only she could see. It was Lance, standing in alien armor and was surrounded by five other figures. They all shone brightly, forming a symbol Lisa didn’t recognize. It was as if they could light up an entire universe, but no longer did the image appear, it vanished. Lisa was left blinking as confusion filled her eyes. She shook her head, earning a curious look from Lance who had fallen silent.

“It’s nothing.” Lisa waved the incident off, smirking as she stared at Lance. “What was this you were saying about a girl? Cause I’m only gonna say this once lil’ bro, no girl is getting near you, especially if I think she doesn’t deserve you. She better treat you right.”

“That should be my line, Lis!” Lance laughed, his cheeks tinging pink as he punched her shoulder playfully. “Stay away from those Garrison boys. Especially the pilots. Play boys, the lot of them.”

They laughed once more, continuing to swing and simply enjoying the comfortable silence that wrapped around them. They were left to their own musings, watching the clouds slowly drift by. Lisa spared a lingering glance at the blue sky, her gaze leaving the clouds momentarily. It was there again, whoever or whatever, calling her name. There was sorrow in the way her name was whispered. She always wondered why it was so sad, or why they called out to her at all.

~~~~~

Saying goodbye to her family was perhaps the hardest thing Lisa had ever done. Which was saying something seeing as she had been the one to tell Stella that unicorns weren’t real so she could never actually buy one. With the Garrison Transport behind her, Lisa peered at her family one last time.

Her mother was trying and albeit failing, to hold back her tears. She had to rely on her papa to hold her steady, though he looked as if he was about to shout at the driver to leave without Lisa. Marco, the eldest of the McClain children had offered her one final, bone crushing hug. Muttering how those Garrison boys had best stay miles away from her or else. Gabbi had remained strong, as she usually done. She made Lisa swear on her soul that she would tell Gabbi every single detail when she got there.

Her youngest siblings had been a sobbing, wailing mess. Theo and Stella made it well known they didn’t want her to leave. They begged and pleaded for her to stay, only transitioning into making her swear to never forget them. Then there was Lance. Her little brother that hide behind a mask in the form of a smile.

"Come on guys. Esto no es para siempre." Lisa squeaked as she desperately tried to not cry. "I'm going to come back. I'll video everyday in the dorm after class. Maybe during lunch I’ll send a text or two." She made eye contact with all of them resting her azure eyes on her parents.

Lisa made her way to them and hugged them both. "Ustedes son mis padres, mi familia. No importa lo que encuentre. Eso no va a cambiar.*" Pulling back she give the two people that had showed her nothing but love a tearful smile. “Los amo, mama y papa.*"

The water works began then as the whole family cried and clung to one another. It was as if they would never see one another again. As if this goodbye was forever. Lisa refused to believe such a thing and hugged everyone tighter not wanting to let go just yet. However after several beeps from the driver, Lisa collected her things, turned and began walking towards the transport. She didn't look back. The raven haired teen knew that once she did, she would never leave.

It was the first step.

The first step to the truth.

Lisa could only hope she wouldn’t come to regret such a step.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Translations**

**môj poklad:** my treasure

 **vagabunda:** stray

 **Brujeria** : witchcraft

 **La familia simpre esta junta** : Family is always together

 **Ustedes son mis padres, mi familia. No importa lo que encuentre. Eso no va a cambiar** : You are my parents, my family. It doesn't matter what I find. It will never change.

 **Los amo, mama y papa** : I love you, Mom and dad

 


	2. Regret; Regret not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers!!!
> 
> Here's the newest update already edited and readey for action tthanks to the FABULOUS work of Addict With a Pen!! I hope you enjoy this early update and continue to vote, and comment fro more!!
> 
> P.S.: If Any of you are curious here is the actual song Lisa sings in this chapter. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsMo8UuB8XQ

The point of frustration was a point Lisa had long since passed. The idea of which point she wanted to scream at more, was what currently entertained her turbulent and frustrated filled thoughts. Did she want to scream at her classes or more so, about her classes? Was it the vast amount of teachers she had that left her wanting to bash her head against the desk?

What about her roommate? Always milling about their shared dorm, going on tangents about her boyfriend of the week. Or maybe, the point she was truly frustrated over was the amount of information she had yet to dredge up about her past. One year and two months later, Lisa was no closer to uncovering even a tiny detail about where she came from and why she can see lights in people.

 _‘All of it, just, all of it.’_ Lisa grumbled silently, her fingers cramping from the hovered position she had kept them in.

Sighing heavily, she leaned back in her desk chair, rubbing her eyes as she focused once more on Human Biology Report. The words had long since melded into one black blur with a white backdrop. All of the tiny facts, stapled to her unfinished mound of homework, was what frustrated her.  Stifling a groan, Lisa rested her forehead on the cool surface of her desk. The silence wrapping around her like an uncomfortable blanket. The McClains’  did not do silence. And this moment was no exception. Sitting up once more, Lisa glanced at the tiny clock on her computer, huffing loudly and resting her cheek on her palm.

_21:52._

It was too late, Lisa grumbled. It was a school night so it was more likely to assume all of her siblings were already tucked away and in their own dreamlands. Despite having just spoken to them after Lisa’s classes had finished for the day, she wanted to see or hear their chorus of voices again. They had video chatted for over two hours, laughing and enjoying the other’s voices and faces. Until Mama announced it was time for dinner, shooing all of them away. The woman had also shooed Lisa off, to go shower and eat and to get plenty of rest. Lisa hadn’t had the heart to tell her mama she had formed a nasty habit of skipping dinner. Lisa couldn’t even fathom how that conversation would end.

Still, Lisa had work to do, it was why she could never truly bring herself to join the other Cadets for dinner. She had a past to uncover and an innumerable amount of homework she felt was never finished. There was simply not enough hours in the day to do all of this and Lisa was drowning. Medical Cadets suffered an entirely different level than the other Cadets. Lisa liked to think it was because they weren’t able to have a more hands on experience until Senior Year. Until then, Lisa was on the lower end of the proverbial food chain, stuck reading countless texts and performing minor assignments in labs crammed full of other first years. 

‘ _This sucks.’_ Lisa thought, her gaze unfocused as she faced her computer.

There was no sugar coating her situation, especially not at the given moment. All Lisa had going for her was an unexplained pull that seemed to come from the desert. It felt as if someone had tied a string around the core of her very being and every time it could, the string would tighten. Lisa would drop everything and stare at the desert, unmoving and unblinking for seconds at a time. It wasn’t the best feeling in the world and when you add the fact that her dreams had grown worse and more realistic along with the voice from the sky nearly shouting, it made focusing on her studies all the more difficult.

Lisa was currently at the point where even performing the simple assignments and basic tasks to living had become a chore. She was caught between feeling dead to the world or having migraines that made her vision blur in and out. When she wasn’t zombified or blinking rapidly, she was peering out any and all windows. The desert continuously tugging at her and sending her bouts of dazes while the voice in the sky screamed at her.

_‘Is any of this worth it?’_

It was the same recurring question that had wormed its way into her brain. Lisa had a family, one that loved and cherished her. She had a home, where all of the problems of the world would fade the second her foot passed its threshold. So was her going through hell worth the so far nothing she had found about her past? Lisa wasn’t so certain anymore. Maybe she was just simply being selfish.

Her past had nothing to do with her present or even her future, so why continue the search? Why seek out information about people who had so easily abandoned her. Had so willingly walked away from her without so much as a single goodbye or even a means to find them later on. They weren’t worth the hassle she was currently going through and they certainly weren’t worth the homesickness she felt every single day.

 _‘So why are you still here?’_ Her reasonable side chimed, grinning smugly in her mind's eye. ‘ _If nothing you’re doing is worth it, why go on? Why keep trying?’_  Lisa sighed, louder than before and pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes slipping closed. Her reasonable side brought up very valid points. Still, with her eyes closed and the silence wrapping around her, Lisa could see _her._

She could see that woman, perhaps her birth mother, sitting on the ledge of a windowsill. Her delicate hands constantly caressing the very obvious baby bump that shone through the lavender and dark blue silks of her gown. A somber smile always graced her lips, a forlorn look always in her eyes as she gazed out into the flower fields. The sound of a gentle melody always sounded from beyond the woman, making the scene even more somber. The sun would spill in, cascading and basking the woman in its warmth.

She was a living portrait. Forever trapped in that moment, always looking saddened as she gazed into the fields. The feeling of nostalgia would wash over Lisa every time she saw this moment. Lisa would always call out, questioning the woman, trying to know why she was always so sad. Still, try as Lisa might, her voice never seemed to carry further than her own ears. The woman never spoke, never glanced her way or even shifted; she just simply remained on the windowsill, rubbing gentle circles on her stomach and smiling sadly beyond.

Despite the horrible next day Lisa would endure, she so desperately wanted to know more. She wanted to know why the woman cried, silvery tears that never ceased once they began. She wanted to know why her future child would always be privy to her mother’s sorrow and never warm smiles. But more importantly, Lisa wanted to know why, after every dream of this sorrow filled mother; she woke up, tears spilling down her cheeks and loud sobs threatening to spill from her lips. Lisa had begun to realize, frighteningly so, that it wasn't the _sky_ that would cry out for her, it was the _woman._

The forever stable question of _why_ only seemed to grow with every passing second. Though, Lisa supposed the why came from her family, not her biological parents or her past, but _her family._ After all they had every right to know the truth, perhaps more so than Lisa. They deserved to know why their daughter cried from dreams no child should have. They deserved to know why Lisa would stand near them but feel as if she was miles away. They deserved to know why she saw lights in the people around her.

Determination filled Lisa’s eyes as she rolled her shoulders and sat up straighter. Her fingers hovered over the keys once more. Lisa would carry on, if not for her sake then the sake of her family. She would pass her classes, discover her past and maybe even eat dinner more often, all for her family.

“Stop right there!” A female voice pierced the silence as the door banged open.

“Pinga*!” The word flew from Lisa’s lips as she jumped, her desk chair rolled backwards before flipping and sending her crashing to the floor. A painful groan left her lips as she peered at the girl who stood, grinning in the doorway.

The girl was only a few months older than Lisa. With unruly curly red hair that was thankfully contained by a french braid, sharp dark brown eyes and freckles that dotted along the bridge of her nose, the girl was stunning. A confident smile played at her lips as she placed her hands on her hips, offering a challenging look to Lisa who still remained sprawled out on the floor.

Lisa took her moment of lying on the ground to also notice that unlike herself, the girl was dressed in civilian clothing. Wearing a cream colored sweater that was cropped short, a black floral skater skirt and black ankle boots that had a one inch heel on them. Francis Knightry, self proclaimed top mechanic of their year, stood ready to pick a fight. It also didn’t help that she was Lisa’s best friend since day two at the Garrison, an unforgettable day to say the least.

“Hija de tu madre,*”  Lisa cursed, pushing herself up from the floor and standing her chair upright.

“I don’t know what you just said, only that it involved my mother and an insult,” Francis began, moving further into the dorm and slamming the door shut. “So since I don’t have a mom, only two dads, I’ll let it slide. Now who is the best friend of the year?”

“Not you,” Lisa mumbled in time with Francis to shout, “ _Me_.” The latina girl groaned as she processed the red haired girl's response.

Francis was a terrific friend, or at least she had yet to call Lisa insane after the former explained her true reasons for attending the Garrison. However, there was the small, tiny, insignificant detail Lisa hadn’t noticed until it was too late to retract her friendship; if she really wanted. Francis Knightry was eccentric.

Though, coming from Lisa, it was both a compliment and an insult. She was used to eccentric people, especially since her family was such a group. Though Francis took it to a whole new level that should never be allowed, in this reality or any reality as far as Lisa was concerned. On most days, Lisa could easily drift along with whatever scheme Francis cooked up in that wired brain of hers, however, today was not most days. Today, her frustration had peaked, leaving Lisa possibly biting someone’s head off without a second thought.

“What now Francis?” Lisa sighed, hoping her friend would pick up on her tone. Sadly, Francis was undeterred, only appearing more motivated.

“I, being the best friend in the world, have come to rescue you!” Francis pointed at Lisa. “My dear bestie, you shall no longer be forced to bang your head against that desk of yours.”

 _‘This should be fun,’_ Lisa thought, nodding absentmindedly.

“We are going to a party. Right now. So get dressed.” Francis announced, her eyes glinting as she waited for Lisa to move.

Lisa stared at Francis, both girls remaining silent and unwavering. Then, Lisa laughed. The laugh had just came out, not being intended in the slightest. Lisa couldn’t help it though, of all the times Francis brought up a party and announced it to Lisa, this was number one. The attempt of getting Lisa to a party by way of cake dropping down to number two.

“No, _we’re_ not,” Lisa settled down. “ _You_ are going to a party, I have a ton of assignments to finish.”

“Nope, no you don’t.” Francis smacked her lips, a dark and knowing look entering her eyes.

“Fran-,” Lisa shook her head but was cut off by an insistent Francis.

“Nope.” Francis insisted, her lips popping as she spoke the letter, ‘ _p_.’ A smirk graced her features. “We both know you already finished the assignments. The only issue here is your insistent and ungodly moping. Which, by the way, causes you to go back over your work and change things.” Francis tisked Lisa before moving to her portion of the room, throwing open her closet door and rummaging through it.

“So here I am, playing savior!” Francis paused, rolling her eyes as Lisa cringed from her being right. “Now, what should we have you wear?” Francis turned once more and focused more solely on the array of outfits Lisa possessed.

Lisa stood off to the side, watching as Francis’s light flickered several times. It was a short lived kaleidoscope of colors, giving way to Francis’s sheer joy. Lisa sighed, smiling tiredly, Francis was in her element and the joyous kaleidoscope lights made Lisa feel somewhat less tense. Outside of being a promising mechanic, and a fashionista, Francis was well and truly her best friend.

The girl was a divergent from her family, who until leaving, had really been her only true friends. Francis brought good memories of home to Lisa, and she found she was growing more thankful for those moments, despite the crazy schemes Francis came up with. Lisa knew Francis would never turn on her, not like the so called friends she had back home had done when she told them the truth. Lisa couldn’t be more thankful for Francis.

“Okay!” Francis cheered in victory, pulling  one of the hangers from the closet.

Lisa recognized it as a birthday present from Gabbi. Lisa had gotten it when she went home for the brief leave over the summer. Though Lisa also realized a few other things outside of the chosen dress. Firstly, Francis seemed proud of the dress, deeming it better than the rest of her clothing. The second, and what frightened Lisa ever so slightly, was the devilish grin Francis was giving her. Lisa stared at the dress once again, anything to avoid that devilish grin.

The dress seemed normal enough, though Lisa couldn’t recall a time she had worn the dress since receiving it. The top portion of the dress was white with off-white lace. It had a sweetheart neckline with the skirt portion being solid black with white tiny crosses as it’s design. A black leather belt adorned with a golden clasp was clasped around the waist; being a decoration rather than a necessity. It was one of the nicer dresses Gabbi had ever given Lisa. Usually she gave her younger sister provocative clothing as a means to play a prank on the down to earth, comfy dresser Lisa was.

“I call this a success!” Francis announced, earning a suspicious look from Lisa. “Now go change! Let’s not keep those Junior Officers waiting!”

“Junior,-” Lisa was cut off as the red haired girl shoved the dress into her arms and promptly stuffing Lisa into the tiny attacked bathroom.

“Change!” The echoed voice came through the bathroom door. Lisa blinked, the actions taking place quicker than she had processed.

‘ _I just might regret this,’_  Lisa’s thought trailed off as she stared at the dress, sighing heavily. ‘ _Probably.’_

 

* * *

 

‘ _I regret this, no question about it.’_ Lisa gulped, peering out at the crowd that surrounded the stage she stood on. Shouts and echoes of her name being cheered nearly drowned out her own thoughts.

There were nearly a hundred people, all crowded around the small stage. Lisa was certain that they might have been even more, she just couldn’t see them. Shifting her gaze from the crowd, she honed in on the DJ’s station, just near her right. Francis had left out the very tiny detail that she had volunteered for the position of DJ's assistant. Apparently, Francis had done it out of the goodness of her heart, something that made Lisa laugh and earned a punch in the arm. She had offered to come and help with the music equipment for the Officers party. Something younger cadets were not allowed at unless they received an invitation.

So after learning the truth and being ditched by Francis, Lisa had set out to mingle and relax from her stressful life. Luckily Lisa had bumped into a few other second year cadets who had managed to sneak in by bribing Junior offices. Everything had been going smoothly for Lisa, she had relaxed, was mingling, and overall having a good time. She even managed to speak with a few Junior Officers who had been more than happy to complain and even give dirt on the teachers. The common teacher ranted by all cadets was one Commander Iverson, Lisa was glad she wasn’t the only one who shared both hatred and respect for the Commander.

So, how was it that Lisa went from blending in and mingling, to standing center stage with all eyes and lights on her? _Francis._ It was the only way to sum up her situation. The DJ and the equipment had malfunctioned and Francis in all her horrible glory, had elected Lisa to fill the silent gap. Announcing that the short gap would be filled by  Lisa ‘Singer Extraordinaire’ McClain. A microphone had been shoved into her hands and the lights went low.

Lisa was left debating, shortly, what she should do. Sure she could sing, and she did memorize a few songs that really spoke to her. But she only really ever sang, ‘Happy Birthday,’ at her family's parties and reserved her bathroom concerts for her own ears. Nothing in her mind had told her to sing on stage for all to hear, but here she was, trapped and the only means of escape was to sing.

_“Here I stand, alone._

_With this weight upon my heart._

_And it will not go away._

“ _In my head I keep, on looking back._

_Right back to the start, wondering what it was,_

_That made you change.”_

Lisa sang, tightly gripping the microphone with both hands. Music began to softly play behind her, spurring her to carry on. Her voice carried and echoed as the music matched her tempo. With every blink, Lisa saw the woman before her. The woman was different this time. She looked more alive, standing in strange robes of light blue, gold and white. Her hair had been braided, reaching her hips; the silvery color seemed to shine brighter in the low light. The woman, now, was far more breathtaking than she had ever been in Lisa’s dreams.

_“Well I tried,_

_But I had to draw the line,_

_And still this question,_

_Keeps on spinning_

_In my mind.”_

Lisa was on autopilot, singing as she watched the woman, and blinking lights that seemed to shroud certain places of the strange vision.

“ _What if I had never let you go?_

_Would you be the man I used to know?_

_If I’d stayed. If you’d tried._

_If we could only turn back time._

_But I guess we’ll never know.”_

Lisa’s ears rang, the music picking up as she let her emotions spill into her words. She could no longer see the crowd, or the lights. All Lisa could see was the woman and the lights shifting and morphing. Lisa couldn’t stop, if she did she would lose the key she was gaining. The woman went from happy to being full of life.

“ _What if I had never let you go?_

_Would you be the man I used to know?_

_What if I had never walked away?_

_Cause I still love you, more than I can say.”_

The woman began to fade, the light shrouding her fading till she seemed almost nonexistent. The adrenaline that had began to fuel Lisa’s words seemed to slowly fade as she neared the end of the song.

“ _If I’d stayed. If you’d tried._

_If we could only, turn back time._

_But I guess we’ll never know.”_

The vision was nearly gone, now. The emotions that came remained, raw emotion washed over Lisa like a tidal wave. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes as she fought to keep them from falling.

“ _We’ll never know.”_

The song ended, the music fading and silence lingering in the air. Lisa stood, swallowing thickly as loud cheers sounded from the crowd. The sounds of wolf-whistles and claps pierced her ears. Lisa set the microphone down, nearly dropping it in her haste to escape the sudden attention. The song and the vision had left Lisa’s head swimming. Making her way through the mass of bodies, Lisa thought she might faint.

The cheering soon faded as loud techno music started up again. Lisa mentally made a note to thank Francis for aiding her escape. The urge to run and never stop furled her movements, blinding her to her surroundings as she only thought of getting air, of getting space. Unfortunately, Lisa wasn’t very versed in running in inch heels, and was reduced to a brisk jog. So it wasn’t all that surprising when she bumped right into someone.

“Whoa!” A masculine voice pierced through Lisa’s frantic thoughts. Warm hands clasped onto her waist, steadying her. “Are you okay?” The sound of something crashing against the floor followed by curses left Lisa blinking rapidly.

Lisa’s eyes focused on her savior, nearly choking and instantly losing her voice. Takashi Shirogane had been the one she bumped into. Of all the cadets in the Garrison, Lisa had to run into the star pupil. Eye Candy Supreme for, anyone who had eyes, really. Lisa blinked, finally taking in her current predicament. Glancing to the side as she was released, Lisa realized she had caused his date to spill her drink on her dress. Her cup crashing to the ground had been the crashing sound. Lisa mentally cringed at the death glares the girl aimed directly at her.

‘ _Lucky me.’_ Lisa cringed, clearing her throat as best she could. “Sorry, I was, I wanted some fresh air, and,-” Lisa shook her head. “Where is the exit?” She questioned, putting a stop to her soon to be rant. Lisa peered up into the beautiful grey eyes. Intrigue swirled in the dark orbs, catching her off guard. Lisa found the longer she peered into his eyes, the more she could see a burning flame. Burning as dark and beautiful as a black pearl.

“To the left, just down the hall.” Takashi pointed out the direction, though he never broke eye contact with her. Lisa offered a short nod, tearing her gaze from him and avoiding the gaze of Mr. Star-Pilot-Prodigy's date, least she be murdered with a single look.

“Thanks.” Lisa muttered, spinning and fleeing the uncomfortable situation as fast as she could manage. Lisa needed a place to breath and outside would do just the trick. After avoiding the patrols and sneaking down long hallways, Lisa reached her destination; the roof.

The night air was cold, despite the Garrison being located in a desert. Outside of the desert, Autumn had long since begun, turning the leaves into an array of golden colors only to have the harsh winds knock them onto the ground. Winter was fast approaching but to Lisa it was just cold. Here, on the roof and away from everyone, Lisa was free. She could breath deeply, relax more. She could even think about her family in peace. She came here more often to unwind after stressful exams. It was the perfect place to breath and unwind before going back to her dorm.

Glancing up at the starry sky, Lisa watched her hot breath fan out and disperse in the freezing air. The sky was clearer, Lisa noted, the stars twinkling more vibrantly than any other night. She wondered what made tonight so special. Soon, like repetition, the voice spoke, ringing out in her head and drowning all thoughts. Her body shifted forwards slightly, the pull of the desert tugging at her core.

‘ _Come.’_ The voice and feeling sang. ‘ _Find me._ ’

“Where are you?” Lisa questioned, her words falling from her lips before she could keep from talking out loud.

“The roof?” A voice full of amusement sounded from behind her. Lisa jumped in fear, grasping her chest as her eyes landed on one Takashi Shirogane.

"Pinche hijo de la madlita madre,*" Lisa cursed fervently as Takashi stood fully next to her. “Did you...Why did you follow me?” Lisa interrogated, turning to glance at the door that led to the roof. She hadn’t even heard it open, which was strange because the hinges always made an ungodly squealing, dying sound. Lisa fixed her gaze on him once more, watching as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. He shrugged after a moment before glancing all around them. His eyes settled on her once more, a sheepish smile forming on his lips.

“You didn’t look okay, so I was worried.” Takashi offered, earning a questioning look.

“So, you followed a stranger, past curfew, to the roof?” Lisa inquired, her azure eyes peering at the Junior pilot.

Her words rang out around them as he remained silent, allowing her to fully take him in. Lisa discovered three things at that moment, peering at him on the rooftop of the Garrison. One, the word _handsome_ wasn’t even in the same ball park when describing Takashi Shirogane. The man had sharp features, a strong jaw with perfectly even high cheek bones. And, best she could tell from the outline of his slightly tight shirt, he was ripped.

“Yeah?” Takashi settled, though his one word appearing in the form of a question.

Two, he was, for the lack of a better word, awkward. Perhaps it was the situation, Lisa found them both in, though it was his own doing. He did after all chase after a strange girl past curfew all because she didn’t _‘look okay._ ’ Lisa nearly scoffed at the idea. She expected him to have more swagger, she supposed. She also expected him to have a head full of confidence and an ego the size of the moon. Every instructor that existed at the Garrison was always going on tangents about how amazing and marvelous Takashi was. He set new records in everything he did, which didn’t mean great things for future pilots.

“And to think people said chivalry was dead.” Lisa hummed her response. Finally three, there was something about Takashi that pulled her towards him. As if he had his own gravitational pull and she was caught in it. If she stayed to close, she wondered if she would orbit him, never being able to float off on her own.

“Well, Mr. Shirogane, thank you for your worry.” Lisa teased, settling on teasing than being awkward. Besides, teasing was something she had carved into her bones. Teasing others was in her very genetic code. Anyone with siblings had the teasing gene, deny it as they may.

“As you might be able to see, I am all better, I only needed some air.” Lisa carried, a teasing glint appearing her eyes. “Your worry, while appreciated, is unfounded.” A blush appeared on his cheeks, eliciting a laugh from herself.

“Ah,” Takashi appeared to be momentarily speechless.

‘ _You just made Star Pilot speechless! Score!’_ Lisa internally patted herself on the back as he cleared his throat.

“Shiro. I, everyone calls me Shiro.” Shiro explained, earning a surprising giggle from Lisa who nodded absentmindedly.

“I know, Mr. Prodigy.” Her azure eyes gleamed with a playful glow, watching as he waved his hand in the air, a smirk appearing on his lips.

“Please, that’s nothing compared to Lisa ‘Singer Extraordinaire’ McClain.” Shiro watched as Lisa’s cheeks heated up, the tables having turned drastically. He laughed at his small victory, watching as she cleared her throat.

“I still can’t believe Francis did that.” Lisa groaned.

“Francis?” Shiro questioned, his eyebrows knitting in confusion, was that her boyfriend?

“My friend.” Lisa rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. “She was the announcer for the whole thing. Don’t take her to seriously though, she can be a eccentric. _Really_ eccentric.” Lisa assured him.

“I don’t know,” Shiro trailed off, his previous question being answered. Shiro smiled, his eyes shining from the low laughter. “What I heard seemed to be pretty accurate, eccentricities and all.” Shiro watched as Lisa blushed once more and her gaze slipped from him.

“Do you, do you come here often?” Shiro questioned, not knowing what else to say or how to get her to focus on him again.

Lisa laughed. The one liner instantly reminded her of her brothers and their failed attempts at them. “I’m sorry. It’s just, I have two brothers and they both are infamous for one liners.” Lisa replied, drawing in a deep breath from the short lived laughing fit.

“Yes, to answer your question. I come up here pretty often.” Lisa replied, a thoughtful and teasing look entering her eyes once more. “Planning on reporting me for being out past curfew, Officer?”

“And get myself in trouble?” Shiro laughed, shaking his head at her. “No, I’ll be sure to do that without going down with you.” Shiro assured her. He laughed even more when Lisa took a step back, a mock offended gasp leaving her lips.

“And here I thought you were chivalrous.” She mocked, placing a hand on her heart and giving him a fake upset look. The pair laughed at their antics, shaking their heads and drifting into a comforting silence.

“The stars kind of remind me of home.” Lisa spoke, drawing Shiro's attention once more. “My siblings and I would always make up stories about the figures we could make out. One of my siblings, however, was always quick to point out the actual constellations. The redeeming part was they would tell the actual story about them.” Lisa’s memories currently took her back. Lance was always the first to start their little game, pointing out stars and drawing in the air what he saw before babbling a long and intricate story.

“You know,” Shiro cleared his throat, pulling Lisa from her memories and prompting her to stare as the Japanese officer peered up at the twinkling stars. “I get it. During my early Cadet years, I would sneak up here to look at the stars and think of home.” Shiro paused, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

“I knew, no matter where I was, my mother would be looking at the same starry sky and thinking of me.” Shiro’s voice carried, drifting along the wind as he focused on the stars once more.

Lisa knew it was strange, but she suddenly saw him as _human_. Everyone always painted him as some unreachable god. But in this moment, Lisa saw him as just another a Cadet, looking at the stars and dreaming of home. Lisa had a feeling no one saw Shiro as human, as someone who had a mother and missed her terribly. All they saw was his talents and skills, never just _him_.

“You know, the funny thing is,” Shiro spoke again. “Whenever I look at the stars, I get this feeling. Like I can’t wait to be surrounded by them.” Shiro chuckled, shaking his head at his own words. “I just know that I’m meant to fly through the whole universe, funny isn’t it?”

Lisa remained silent for a moment. Drinking in his words and the softened and earnest features of his mesmerizing eyes. She shook her head before both focused on the sky once more. Lisa could see it, she could Shiro flying among the stars, exploring new planets. She believed he could do it, if anyone on earth could, Lisa knew it would be Takashi Shirogane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Pinga: Shit/Fuck/Damn
> 
> Hija de tu Madre: son of a bitch
> 
> Pinche hijo de tu madre: Fucking son of a bitch


	3. Meeting Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to the dear Readers!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! Please remember to vote and comment!!! Love to hear your thoughts and opinions!!! 

_A man, dressed in magenta armor, was sat on the floor with a woman cradled in his trembling arms. The woman’s breaths were becoming more shallow with every inhale and exhale.  The sounds of chaos that was just outside the window, could have been galaxies away. All that mattered was him and the woman he cradled, desperately pleading for her to remain with him._

_Nothing mattered, not the pain the woman felt, the fear the man felt, not even time itself mattered. For once, in a long time, the woman had the man, her fear of never seeing him diminishing as her frail body fell further into his arms. All she had wanted, in her life and in her final moments, was to glance upon his face one last time, to feel his arms holding her as she felt his heart beat in his chest._

_“Don’t leave me,” The plea was spoken with conviction, the man desperately clinging to her. “Stay strong, you, you can’t die yet.” A sob wracked his voice, causing it to waver as he blinked back tears._

_“Serya you swore to me! You swore,-”_

_“I’m sorry,” A pained whisper floated from her lips, her voice growing softer, not at all raspy and pain filled as it had been when he first found her. Her voice had stopped him, had forced his words to catch in his throat._

_“I-I, failed you. I-I should have been stronger, but I-I wasn’t.” Serya coughed, her body convulsing slightly as the man held her tighter. His head leaned down as her voice was becoming so much harder to hear. “I thought I had lost you.”_

_“No.” The man shook his head, his eyes watering. “No, Serya, I am right here. I’m with you my love.” The desperation and hopelessness grew with every panicked word that fell from his lips. Serya’s azura gaze darkened, her grasp on him slipping as her labored breathing began to soften._

_“Thank you,” The rest of her words were unintelligible murmurs, indistinguishable to all who listened._

_Those two words lingered in the air. Serya fell limp, the light vanishing from her body as the man buried his face in her hair; sobbing uncontrollably. An inhuman wail of sorrow pierced the chaos and world around them._

~~~~~

Lisa shot forwards, a strangled cry emanating from her lips as she struggled to breath. Her body shook uncontrollably, the feeling of being in frozen water causing her to rub her arms. Lisa knew it wasn’t the room that was so cold but rather her. Chills ran up and down her spine, her nerve endings tingling as the chill shot throughout her body. No matter how quickly she rubbed her arms, she remained so very cold.

In the midst of trying to obtain warmth, Lisa’s thoughts reverted back to the dream. She saw the man, on his knees and cradling the woman against his chest. Tears flowing like rivulets down his cheeks. The horrible sound that had emanated from him caused her to shudder once again. The sorrow that had filled that scream gave her goosebumps and caused her heart to ache. That amount of pain was something Lisa had never felt and could only pray she never did.

Of all the dreams Lisa has had over the years none had been that heart breaking or that engaging. She was always nothing more than a spectator, peering in through a window into the woman’s life. Ever since she joined the Garrison however, she was more than a spectator. She could not only see and hear everything happening, but she could _feel_ it as well. The dreams had begun to take the form of memories rather than dreams and that was the most confusing thing of all.

Almost as if it were _her_ memories. As if she could only unlock them in the wee hours of night and with her eyes closed and breathing even. They left her with the feeling of actually being present, though in all reality there was no way that could be true. Lisa ran a shaky hand down her face as her breathing began to even and the shivering slowed.

‘ _At the very least,’_ Lisa contemplated, the shaking stopping completely and leaving her merely sitting in bed. ‘ _I know her name now.’_ It was a small victory but Lisa was taking all of the victories she could get these days.

_Serya._

That name sounded like a name that belonged to a Queen or Princess. The name had been spoken by the man, whose name was left unknown. Lisa could hear the sorrow uttered alongside her name. She supposed if you took the sorrow away you could hear the love filling that one word. The way her name had flowed from his lips was something to be admired, Lisa figured. It had been spoken softly, hesitantly as if it was a despairing gentle stroke of a goodbye not wanted.

 _‘Who is he?’_ Lisa thought, her eyes staring blankly at the blank wall. _‘Was he her husband or just a lover? And what did Serya say before she died?_

These were simply more questions Lisa was forced to tack onto her list. Though as the mental list re-surfaced, Lisa was all but slapped in the face with another fact. The fact that she just so happened to only now recall, left her slapping her forehead and groaning softly. How could she only _now_ be thinking about it? The woman, Serya, was dead and had been dead the _entire_ time. All of this time Lisa had been searching for answers, only to find the biggest key, was dead and had been dead for who knows how long.

‘ _If she’s dead, why is it her voice that calls me from the sky?’_ Lisa thought silently, rubbing her forehead. The question didn’t seem to have any visible answer, or not one Lisa had unearthed in her dreams. Though, just maybe, the clue lay in Serya’s final words. Which, Lisa couldn’t hear, even in the dream. Still, as Lisa peered at the wall, Serya's final words floated around her brain.

‘ _I-I, failed you. I-I should have been stronger, but I-I wasn’t. I-I thought I had lost you.’_

_‘Thank you.’_

Serya’s dying breath caused another chill to run down Lisa’s spine. Shaking her head, Lisa ran her fingers through her hair, detangling the knots from her restless sleep. The day had yet to begun, and Lisa had a feeling it was going to be an incredibly long day.  As she dressed, as she ate breakfast and headed to her first class of the day, the words rang, loud and clear.

With every thought, Lisa would be left with more questions. How had she failed and why was she worried about being strong? Who was the man? Why had Serya thought she would never see him again? The questions were never ending, as soon as one question ended, the words would repeat and another question would reveal itself. Lisa’s brain felt like a broken record and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

‘ _Thank you,_ ’ Lisa let out a low groan. ‘ _What did you say after that?’_ She thought darkly.

“Hey now,” A sudden voice jolted Lisa from her thoughts. “What did the poor mash potatoes ever do to you?” Francis’s teasing voice left Lisa blinking several times and peering down to her tray.

Apparently, Lisa had managed to make her way to the cafeteria and to a table, where she was mercilessly murdering helpless mashed potatoes. She must have been squishing and stabbing at them for a long while because the mess had made its way from her tray and onto the table. As Lisa gazed around the cafeteria, blinking more normally, she realized that the majority of the day was already over, and she had been completely clueless to it.

“Spill.” Francis urged, drawing Lisa’s attention from other cadets and to her best friend.

“Huh?” Lisa questioned, eliciting a deep sigh and a frown from the red head across from her. As a few seconds passed, the red haired girl leaned across the table, shoving their trays to the side and peering deep into the raven haired girl's eyes.

“You had another dream.” Francis declared, leaning back and flopping down on her seat. She gave Lisa an accusing stare, daring her to say otherwise.

“Francis, I always have a dream,-” Lisa was cut off by a loud snort.

“It was different this time.” Francis spoke, matter of factly.

Lisa huffed indignantly at her friend. Francis could be very analytically when it came to reading people. Though Lisa didn’t fully appreciate this particular quirk of her best friend. If for nothing than the simple fact that Francis almost always hit the nail on the head, even when Lisa didn’t want to admit it.

“You’re shaken and you’ve been out of it the whole day.” Francis carried on, folding her arms against her chest. “I bet you don’t even remember taking notes in class.”

‘ _I don’t._ ’ Lisa thought, sighing mentally, but outwardly she remained silent.

Instead, the two entered a staring contest. Their eyes were narrowed and unblinking, scowls on their lips. It was a stupid and childish thing, but both girls were not above such actions. Lisa also was determined to win. She wasn’t ready to talk about last nights dream. Francis would eventually get it out of her, but for the time being Lisa wanted to keep it to herself.

Sighing loudly, both girls broke eye contact, there was no victor but that didn’t make either feel better. This was the fifth time they had their contest and the fifth time it came to a stalemate. Though, Lisa figured it was mainly because both girls were undoubtedly stubborn, especially when it came to this little game of theirs. Still, despite it being a draw, it didn’t keep Francis from being petty and visibly pouting.

“You’re pouting.” Lisa pointed out, watching as Francis pouted even more.

“Who's pouting? I don’t pout. I’m _not_ pouting.” Francis scoffed before grumbling as she slid her tray back in front of her where she began stabbing her food. “My best friend just wants to keep her mystery dreams all to herself. Even though they bother her to the point she misses a million texts from her family.”

“What?!” Lisa froze, her heart slamming against her ribcage as Francis nodded solemnly.

Faster than the speed of light, Lisa had her phone in her hands, scrolling through the thirteen missed texts from her siblings. Wincing, she knew she messed up. They knew her schedule like the back of their hands. Add that to the fact she always replied seconds after getting a text, and it made for the thirteen texts to be filled with worry. Three of them had been from Marco, four from Gabbi and a total of six from Lance.

“Mierda*,” Lisa cursed, replying to all of their texts. She could only imagine how tonight's chat would be. Lisa currently had two options, she could lie about missing the texts, or she could come clean, both had undesirable outcomes.

“See?” Francis declared, slapping her hands on the table top. “Now everyone is worried! I’m worried!”

Lisa rolled her eyes at Francis as she replied to her siblings telling all of them that she was in fact alive and had not dropped dead. She even had to assure and reassure Lance that she had not been kidnapped by aliens. She shook her head at that, as if aliens would appear and snatch her up.

“Lisa, come on. Please? You.-” Francis was cut off by Lisa shoving her phone back into her pocket and finally looking at her.

“Francis, I know you’re worried, my whole family is always worrying about me.” Lisa shook her head before explaining to her best friend what was wrong. “I just need some time to process. That’s,- Francis?” Lisa called, waving her hand in front of Francis's face as she frowned. Francis suddenly had the appearance as if an actual alien was standing behind Lisa.

“Francis? What are you,-” Lisa was cut off by Francis lunging across the table.

“Don’t look!” Francis screeched, her fingers digging into Lisa’s cheeks and keeping her head from turning around.  Francis glanced behind Lisa, a cheshire grin forming on her lips. Though to Lisa she suddenly looked like an ax-murder.

‘ _Que demonios,* I spoke to soon about being alive.’_ Lisa thought, a horrified look forming in her azure eyes.

“Oh Lisa dear,” Francis hummed, her voice taking a dark tone as she glanced at Lisa. “You’ve been keeping secrets!” She sang softly. Lisa knew she was dead, even as the smug look remained permanently etched on her friends face, Lisa knew she should have written her will just to be safe.

“Now, be completely honest with me. When you were with  _Mr. Hotter-Than-The-Sun_ three nights ago, did something happen?” Francis peered directly into Lisa’s eyes, watching as her tanned cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

Lisa knew exactly what night Francis was referring to, and her stupid flushed cheeks only caused the red head’s brown eyes to fill with even more mischief and satisfaction. Lisa knew, by that look, that Francis was thinking about what _could_ have happened, though it didn’t. Lisa had been very adamant to point out that _nothing_ happened.

The night she met Takashi Shirogane, all they had done was talk. They talked about a range of things, mostly involving home, their families, adjusting to the Garrison, their friends. They even talked about childhood memories and somehow talked about the sea. Lisa had ended up getting back to her dorm at three in the morning, after nearly being caught by patrol. It even had caused her to be late for class the next morning. That had been three days ago, so Lisa wasn’t sure why Francis was bringing it up just then.

“Why are you,-” Lisa was cut off once more by Francis grinning.

“Because _someone_ made an impression on the Garrisons’ resident Japanese Star Pilot.” Francis replied, the cheshire grin growing larger. “I mean, he did just stroll into the cafeteria with the appearance of a man on a mission. Not to mention he just so happens to be staring at us pretty intently.”

“What?” Lisa gaped, trying to twist in her seat but Francis jerked her back.

“Don’t look!” The red headed scolded Lisa, narrowing her eyes as she kept Lisa’s face focused on hers.

“Why?!” The raven haired girl finally snapped, jerking free and starting to stand.

“Because,” Francis whined. “I have to know what happened before he realizes it's you and comes over.”

“Francis, we’re in the cafeteria! He probably came for lunch, like a normal person.” Lisa spoke in an exasperated tone. She stood, picking up her tray and shook her head. “Honestly, you should stop-” Lisa froze mid step. Sure enough, no longer did she turn around, did Shiro start making his way towards her.

Lisa felt her body tense as she could practically see Francis grinning smugly at her, her ego growing exponentially. Lisa had to keep from squeaking as Shiro offered her a smile. ‘ _What is he doing here?!’_ Lisa panicked, though she also had to facepalm, already having answered her silent question a few seconds ago. This was the cafeteria and so it was only natural that he would come here to eat.

‘ _Great job Lis, you get one cookie for not being a complete idiot. Now let's aim for cookie number two and stop gawking like a moron.’_ She thought, gulping as she cleared her throat and felt her body unfreeze as Shiro closed the gap, now standing directly in front of her, still smiling.

“Hey,” Shiro greeted, gazing at her with an almost happy look filling his grey eyes.

“Hi,” Her voice wavered, Lisa mentally winced as she cleared her throat and stood straighter. “Hey, Shiro.” ‘ _I now sound human, that’s a start.’_  “How have you been?” _‘Kill me.’_  Shiro laughed in time for Lisa to hear an undignified snort coming from behind her. She had to fight the urge to throw her tray at her best friend. Or to make a mad dash for the exit, both seemed plausible but would more than likely leave her making a fool of herself.

“I’ve been good.” Shiro replied, a very light blush forming on his cheeks. If Lisa hadn’t been staring directly at him, she would have missed it. “Did you know that out of the entire Garrison Cadets, fifteen percent of them are part of the Medic Program? And only ten percent of that are females?”

“That’s,” Lisa blinked, caught off guard by his sudden question. “I actually didn’t know that. How did you find all of that out Officer? Keeping tabs on the Cadets?” Lisa chuckled, slipping into a teasing mood easily.

“No.” Shiro replied, amusement shining in his eyes as he smiled. “Trying to find you Cadet McClain.”

The sudden sound of a chair banging against the tile floor erupted from behind them. Shiro and Lisa both looked flustered, turning to peer at Francis who stood next to the fallen chair. It was apparent she had attempted to silently leave but had somehow managed to fail at doing so. Clearing her throat, Francis offered the blushing pair a sheepish look.

“Oops.” Francis laughed sheepishly. “Sorry about the chair.” She leaned down and picked up the chair, making a show of screeching its legs along the floor as she shoved it back into place.

“Lisa, uh, I need to go finish that project I totally told you about. Big grade for Physics and all. We’ll talk later about your _lack_ of details.” Francis wiggled her eyebrows at Lisa as she passed before glancing to Shiro, a frown adorning her lips. “I approve.” Francis grinned, nodding at Lisa and exiting the cafeteria in record time.

“So, that was,” Shiro trailed off, turning to look back at Lisa.

“Francis. That was Francis.” Lisa replied, nodding and offering a short shrug, a fond smile forming on her face. “So, Officer Shiro, why were you searching for me? Not trying to get me in trouble about curfew again are you?”

“That was an accident,” Shiro defended, noticing the teasing smile playing at her lips. “I didn’t realize the patrol had switched their rotations for the night.” Lisa laughed, nodding in mock understanding.

“Besides, I wanted to see if you were all bark and no bite.” Shiro replied, folding his arms against his chest as a smirk graced his features. “That night you said you were the second best shot in your family. I asked for proof and you said,-”

“Name the time and place, Officer.” Lisa chimed.

The rest of that particular conversation suddenly coming back to her. She had bragged about the elite team she and Lance had formed whenever a water gun battle broke out between her and her siblings. Shiro had refused to believe she had managed to hit Marco twice, only sparing a millisecond before he had fired at her.

“Are you challenging me to a water gun fight?” Lisa inquired, her eyebrow quirking in curiosity as she stepped forward as an air of superiority surrounded them. Shiro took a step forward, meeting her halfway and smirking.

“Laser tag, It’s too cold for the water.” Shiro replied. He watched as she hummed in agreement, her gaze finding his once more as both grinned smugly at the other.

“Tell me Shiro,” Lisa trailed off. “How use to defeat are you?”

“Is that a threat, Cadet?” Shiro inquired.

“Oh, no Officer. It’s a promise.” Lisa stated, her tone nonchalant as their eyes silently challenged the other. The familiar pull towards him wrapped around her. This time it took shape. Two forces circling the other, one force never able to overcome the other. A dance with no victor. Like Yin and Yang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> Mierda: Shit
> 
> Que demonios: What the hell.


	4. The Times Between part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!!!!! 
> 
> Now I know most of you will be dissapointed that the laser tag date was skipped but there are reasons. That chapter broke the flow of the story and so instead of pushing it whole there will be flashbacks later on that show what happened!!!
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter since Addict With a Pen and I worked really hard on it to polish it for you guys!!!
> 
> please be sure to comment and heart. Shear your opinions. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

_Three years._

It had been exactly three years since Lisa McClain entered the Galaxy Garrison, a Med Cadet questioning why she had so much work. Her thoughts focused on nothing but learning the truth of why she had strange life-like dreams and could see lights inside people.

Now, three years later, Lisa was a Junior Officer in the Medical Station. She focused more on her studies, the longing for answers having ebbed with the help of her best friend and boyfriend of one entire year. Francis Knightry, self entitled best friend and genius mechanic was the first friend Lisa ever made that never made fun of her and was always by her side. Francis might have been incredibly eccentric but Lisa found she wouldn’t trade the redhead for anything in this world.

Takashi Shirogane was her boyfriend of a year and was perhaps the biggest reason not getting any more answers was okay to Lisa. Being the star pilot of the Garrison, Shiro was popular and kind, somehow he and Lisa seemed to click. Like Yin and Yang, revolving around the other and supporting one another in the best way possible. Despite the overload of assignments that would threaten to drown Lisa, Shiro was always there, pulling her from the tide and reminding her to keep swimming.

A smile formed on her lips, her entire expression glowing as she thought of the dark haired male. In all her life, Lisa never truly believed in fateful meetings. She never believed there was a greater power that sat around all day, drawing other halfs and then dropping them into existence and guiding them to one another. Though, with Shiro, the belief was ever growing that just maybe, such a thing could exist. After all, Lisa saw lights in people, so in regards to not believing in fate, Lisa didn’t have all that much room for disbelief.

“Okay,” Lance’s sudden voice dragged Lisa from her mind and dropped her back into the present. “I know there is no way that smile is because I got detention.”  

Lisa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Another way to measure the years was her little brother, Lance joining the Garrison. Lance had gotten a full scholarship, paying for everything; including the first year cadets orange and white uniforms. Lance complained about the uniforms and how he wanted to wear Lisa’s awesome army green and black uniform. If Lance focused more on his work than the uniforms and other miscellaneous things, he can continue to make their family proud.

“Of course I’m not smiling about you getting detention.” Lisa scolded, her arms crossing against her chest as she gave him a stern look. ““Cuenta tus santos hermanito* that Mama isn’t here.”

Lance slid further into his seat, almost as if he thought slipping onto the floor would shield him from his elder sister’s lecture. His blue eyes peered upwards, attempting to convey his guilt without uttering a single word. Lisa sighed, she supposed Lance _attempting_ to feel guilt about his actions was good enough.

“Listen, I know Iverson is a major dick, believe me, I get it. And yes, I _might_ have cursed at him, more than once. Pranked his office? I can’t even count the number of times I went down _that_ road, especially in my younger years.” Lisa blinked, trailing off for a moment. “I had a point to all of that.” Her gaze swept over her brother and to his best friend since fifth grade.

Hunk Garrett, a teen of Samoan descent, was currently staring at the siblings, remaining silent so as to not get caught up in the lecture. So when Lisa’s eyes found his dark orbs, the boy paled slightly and gulped loudly. Lisa rested her elbows on the table top and gave the poor boy a thoughtful look. The panic only seemed to grow with the silence and Lisa figured she should spare him of an early onset heart attack.

“Hunk, what was my point?” Lisa inquired watching as Hunk breathed a sigh of relief.

“Don’t call instructors a jerk to their face?” Hunk questioned, his eyebrows knitting together as he glanced from Lance and to Lisa; hoping he had gotten the right answer.

“Yes!” Lisa snapped her fingers, realization to the point blossoming as she heard chuckling emanating from Lance.

“Don’t call jerk instructors names when they are within ear shot. I mean it. Especially Iverson, stupid assed bastard has an ear for insults.” Lisa fell silent, blinking as nothing but amusement shown on the boy’s faces. “What were we talking about?” Lisa cleared her throat.

“Oh,” Hunk added, his eyes lightening. “Lance was ranting about detention, I was trying to study for my next class, and you were staring off into space with a dazed look.” Hunk nodded his head, his tone nonchalant. At being reminded of her _spacing_ moment, Lisa wished she had changed the subject to anything other than what they were doing before her failed lecture.

Lance grinned at Lisa, sitting up properly in his chair and resting his elbow on the table. Lisa was convinced Francis had turned her brother. Now he was Francis 2.0, her adorable baby brother had gone to the dark side. Or, maybe he had always been like Francis, maybe that was why Francis had special way of getting on Lisa’s nerves and cheering her up when she was really down. In any case, Lisa liked to think Francis had simply turned her brother.

Lisa’s eyes lifted as she realized that Lance was focused on something behind her, a smirk gracing his lips and causing Lisa to mentally panic. Hunk also looked up from his books and laughed merrily. The library suddenly downsized and Lisa found herself cursing because _Dios_ *there were two of them now, even poor innocent Hunk looked like Lance in that moment.

“Right,” Lance began, his dark blue eyes shimmering as his internal light flickered twice. “It was that dopey, dazed smile. You know, the one you swore you’d never have?” Lance teased, eliciting a joyous laugh from Hunk. “What were you thinking about sis? Or more to the point _who_ were you thinking about?

“A certain Star Senior Officer?” Hunk teased, all faith in Hunk being better than Lance flying out of the library window. The only difference between the horrible duo was Hunk appeared more innocent and Lance only grew more devious.

“Shut up Lance,” Lisa grumbled, her gaze moving from her brother and Hunk. “I thought you were better than this, Hunk?” The duo laughed as she turned her gaze to behind her. Her cheeks flushed as she saw the reason for their teasing and her day dreaming enter the library.

 _‘We need to work on your timing,’_ Lisa sighed as Shiro allowed the door to gently shut behind him.

He seemed to be searching for something, his gaze sweeping over the library once and then again twice. His eyes found hers, a smile gracing his lips as he started towards her but hesitated. His gaze swept over the two younger cadets she was with and she could see the silent question blooming in his eyes. Lisa lifted her arm and waved him over, moving her arm back and forth quickly. The action she saw, earned an amused gleam in his eyes and if she had been next to him, a sigh accompanied by a soft laugh.

“Ah, Lance.” The nervousness filling Hunks voice prompted Lisa to turn back and stare at them. Both boys had shocked expressions, their eyes zeroing in past Lisa. “Is that?”

“Yeah.” Lance squeaked, earning a snort from Lisa as his eyes glossed over. Lisa wondered if he might burst into tears.

“And is he?” Hunk’s own voice rose in pitch, he was now shaking Lance’s arm.

“Yeah.” Lance’s body shook, not at all doing anything to stop Hunk.

Lisa took a moment to figure out what they were going on about. After a few seconds, Lisa laughed at their ridiculous reactions. She and Shiro had been together for a year now, and he still was in housing by the Garrison. Had the thought not ever occurred to the pair that they would eventually run into him?

Lisa supposed she could excuse a few things, for the most part she and Shiro had been fairly busy. As a Medical Cadet, Lisa was in her third year, meaning more pressure from the higher ups. As a Senior Officer, Shiro was preparing for his very first deployment that was fastly approaching; only a few more weeks now.

Lisa found herself momentarily thinking about the deployment orders. It wasn’t anything long, just collect a few samples from the moon’s crater. Though Lisa couldn’t recall the exact details, even if her life depended on it. Still, it would be Shiro’s first mission and he was incredibly nervous. As a release for his nervousness, Lisa would catch him packing and unpacking constantly in the wee hours of the night. It was adorable but also irritating for both parties.

“Heard from Francis that you would be here.” Shiro spoke, smiling as Lisa stood from the wooden chair and kissed his cheek, laughing as his cheeks flushed. “And it got me to wondering who had been able to drag my loving girlfriend from her notes.”

A loud and harmonized snort sounded from behind the couple, causing Lisa to roll her eyes both at the joke and the sound. Lance and Hunk seemed to find the joke a tad lackluster but their eyes were still wide and focused as Lisa smirked at them. She set her attention back to Shiro and lightly slapped his arm, mocking his poor joke and causing him to chuckle as a response.

“As for you question, it was these lovely cadets,” Lisa turned, lifting her arm and motioning to Lance and Hunk. “More specifically that one.” Lisa watched with an evil glint as Lance paled before offering a very shy wiggle of his fingers as Shiro focused on him. Hunk appeared as if he might combust and Lisa wished she had a camera.

“Takashi, meet my _baby_ brother, Lance.” Lisa emphasized him being a baby, earning a withering look from Lance, only receiving a devilish smile in return. “ Lance this is my boyfriend, Takashi Shirogane. He prefers Shiro though.”

“Nice to meet you, Lance.” Shiro spoke, extending his right arm to Lance. With a dazed and glowing look, Lance was quick to reach out and shake Shiro’s hand, a little to enthusiastically but Shiro only offered a polite smile as he pulled his hand back.

“Hi.” Lance squeaked out, clearing his throat and speaking in a deeper voice. “Hey.”

“That’s Hunk,” Lisa shook her head at her brother before pointing out his friend. “Lance’s friend and partner in crime since the fifth grade. He’s a Mechanical Cadet and is amazing at what he does.” Poor Hunk looked like he might faint from the overwhelming moment of having Shiro standing in front of them and _talking_ to them.

“Lance,-” Lisa was cut off by Shiro glancing at Lisa with a smile.

“Was accepted easily and earned a full ride with shinning test scores.” The Japanese Senior recited, earning Lisa and Lance to blush. “You’ve mentioned it a time or two. If I had a brother as good as him, I’d never stop bragging either.”

“I don’t know, good’s a bit of an overstatement,” Lisa muttered rather loudly. Lance stared at her, appalled as she ignored him and looked to Shiro once more. “Anyway, why were you looking for me?”

“I had some free time, and wondered if you wanted to head into town?” Shiro was quick to place his finger over’s Lisa’s lips, silencing any protesting she might have done. “Never mind, it wasn’t a question. You need a break from all of the studying you do or you’ll burn yourself out.” Shiro smiled then, causing Lisa’s heart to melt as she found herself smiling as she pulled his finger from her mouth, their fingers intertwining with one another.

“We can visit the bowling alley Francis recommended.” Shiro tacked on, he was enthusiastic and Lisa found his enthusiasm slowly becoming contagious.

“Francis recommended it?” Lisa questioned, using her free hand to pick up her bag. She hadn’t even taken the books out of her bag, she really had been lost in her thoughts.

“I know,” Shiro chuckled at her suspicious tone. “I’ve double checked and it isn’t a sham, like the last place had been.” Shiro and Lisa glanced at one another then, shuddering as _that_ memory resurfaced.

“Alright.” Lisa shrugged, holding onto her bag as she set her attention back to her brother and Hunk. “I’ll see you guys later. And Hunk, don’t stress too much about the test. You’ll be fine.” Lisa smiled, letting go of Shiro’s hand to offer a short wave as the couple headed off to their break date.

~~~~~

Two and a half months later and Shiro’s _Legacy_ was becoming even more well known; to his annoyance. His first mission had been a success, allowing him more and more missions. Lisa herself had made a great name for herself. She had become the top of her class, this had led to her earning the _Instructor's Recognition Award_ that was framed and hanging in her parent’s home.

Her brother Lance and Hunk had struggled with the transition. Both had moments where the longing for home and their families became too much. This led to long video chats back home, the boys going to Lisa to set it up. Everyone was fine and healthy, the family missed one another, but that would never change. Lisa supposed the only biggest change to transpire in the last two months and a half was Shiro becoming a mentor to one of the new Cadets.

“I thought you’d said mentoring was a horrible idea?” Lisa inquired, her gaze drifted from the Advanced Anatomy textbook she was currently reading, and to Shiro who sat at his desk, doing god knows what. Lisa had taken to studying in Shiro’s room, not only was it a full room but it was quite, perfect for studying.

“I know, but,” Shiro trailed off, standing from the desk and moving to sit behind her. He rested his back against the headboard and pulled her into his arms where he rested his chin on the crown of her head. “There’s something about him. Keith has great potential, and he’s a great kid. I could see it the moment I first met him.”

“You mean the first time you met him was in the midst of a brawl with another cadet. The brawl you almost failed to stop before any Senior Officers got involved?” Lisa pointed out, releasing her textbook and placing her hands over his. “And that was the moment you knew he was a good kid?”

“Come on, Lis,” Shiro chuckled, pressing his cheek to the side of her head as her fingers danced along his arm. “You’ve hardly ever judged anyone based on appearances.”

“That’s because I have weird, freaky, powers that send specific transmitting waves through the neurons and into my brain, and you know what they tell me?” Lisa questioned, a serious look appearing in her eyes as she tilted to the side and peered at him. “They say, _asshole, not asshole_.” Her exaggerated explanation of the science behind it causing both to laugh for a moment.

“What do you mean by hardly?” Lisa questioned, both having settled down as Shiro rested his cheek against her head once more.

“I only mean that sometimes you get a little carried away when it comes to some people.” The Japanese Pilot spoke smoothly, still amused by his girlfriend's antics. “Remember your brother’s last crush?”

“I was right,” Lisa announced before trailing off and muttering, “In the end.” Shiro laughed as Lisa rolled her eyes. “Besides, I haven’t said anything against Kogane, only that he’s a hothead.”

“How about you meet him then?” Shiro offered, peering at her as his arms lowered and wrapped around her waist. “I have a session with him tomorrow in the library. You can stop by if you,-”

“I’d love to drop by and meet your new prodigy.” Lisa chuckled, cutting him off with her reply that was shortly followed with her lips gently brushing against his. This rendered Shiro silence as Lisa pulled back, smiling and laughing at the dorky look that filled Shiro’s face.

“He’s not my prodigy.” Shiro shook his head, his eyes focusing on her as he smiled.

“Whatever you say Legend.” Lisa shrugged, moving to crawl out of his lap when she suddenly shrieked as he started to tickle her. “Okay, okay.Oh God, Shiro, Ahahahahaha, stop, Shiro stop! Hijo de tu*- STOP” She laughed, squirming quickly out of his grasp.

“I have to finish taking the notes. Mierda*. I still can’t believe I fell asleep all through the class.” Lisa sighed, controlling her breathing from the brief laughter fit Shiro had sent her into. However, her words seemed to sober her boyfriend as his worried gaze focused on her.

“The dreams again?” Shiro spoke, worry not only appearing in his eyes but seeping into his words.

“It’s always the dreams.” Lisa replied, attempting to brush of the worry with a smile. Though her smile turned to a grimace as she watched Shiro move from the bed and kneel in front of her.

“It just shocked me is all, last night’s dream was just a lot of emotions and with Serya’s fear,-” Lisa shook her head, reaching up to run her fingers through Shiro’s military trimmed hair. Shiro cupped her face, causing her hands to rest on his shoulders.

“You’re awake akarui hoshi.*”Shiro whispered, peering deeply into her eyes. “Don’t fly away on me.”

“Are you ever going to tell me what that means?” Lisa sighed, smiling halfheartedly at him as she chose to focus on the strange name he always called her. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before resting his forehead against hers.

“Never.” He replied, expression blank before a smile graced his lips as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. They kissed once more, longer than before but every bit as tender as all of the other kisses they shared. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to help Lisa clear her head of the dreams, of Serya and of school work.

~~~~~

The very next day, Lisa met the infamous Keith Kogane. Though she had been slightly late, showing up at the mentoring period almost twenty minutes past.The poor boy had looked so awkward, though as she reflected, Lisa supposed he was more reserved than awkward. Lisa could imagine the boy standing in the center of various, thick walls, shielding him from all who approached. It was such a strange thing to see in someone so young. All in all, Shiro had been right; Keith was a good kid, a hot head, and impulsive, but a good kid.

The more she met with Keith and Shiro during their sessions, the more she could see what had drawn the two to one another. Shiro and Keith acted more like brothers than instructor and cadet. Watching them go back and forth reminded Lisa of Marco and Lance, the bond they shared was unbreakable but funny for anyone watching. Keith had slowly begun to let some of the walls down with Shiro around and Lisa could only hope that in time he would do the same for her.

“I hate him!” Lance’s sudden angry voice jolted Lisa from her desk chair.

The sound of her new dorm door banging open and then closed caused her to wince as her brother stormed over and flopped down on her bed. While not much else had changed in the two months, Lisa had gotten her own private dorm, courtesy of her previous roommate moving in with her, for once, steady boyfriend. Lisa turned, watching as Lance crossed his arms and carried on shouting in anger.

“He’s just so- hijo de puta*! Show off. And that stupid mullet of his! I mean what’s his deal?! Just because everyone calls him the _best_ doesn’t mean he’s better than anyone else!” Lance shouted fervently, causing Lisa’s eyes to widen at his choice of words.

“Wow,” Lisa held up her hands, dropping her pencil onto the desk. “That’s some serious language you’re spewing. If I was mama I would have already knocked a few teeth loose.” Lisa ignored the withering glare as Lance flopped backwards onto the bed, sprawling out and glaring at the ceiling.

“What’s got you so fired up?” Lisa questioned, moving from her chair and sitting next to him on the bed. It had been a long while since Lance got this fired up over something.

“An asshole.” Lance grumbled.

“Kinda figured.” Lisa sighed, slapping her brother’s stomach and watching as he sat up. “I was looking for a name here, Lance.”

“Kogane.” Lance practically growled his name, causing Lisa to stand and take a step back, a confused look burning in her eyes as she glanced at the clock; realizing she had to start getting ready.

“Keith?” Lisa inquired, moving to her closet and pulling it open and thumbing through the clothes. She really should have paid more attention to the time, rather than daydreaming or studying.

“You know him?” Lance’s voice was filled with confusion, pulling Lisa’s gaze from her clothes and to him as she nodded.

“Yeah, Shiro is his mentor. He’s a good kid, comes off the wrong way, but good.” Lisa replied, mentally shuddering at the withering look Lance shot at her for mentioning Keith being good. A loud groan escaped his lips as he flopped backwards, his arms sprawling out.

“I know.” Lance groaned. “He has stupid mullet too! I mean, does he know what year we live in? That style died centuries ago. And do you know he hardly ever pays any attention when people are talking to him? And when I try?” Lance chuckled darkly.

“Oh boy, when I try and be nice he waves me off like I’m, I’m some brat!” Lance shouted, pouting and crossing his arms, turning his nose up.

Lisa raised an eyebrow as her brother trailed off to soft muttering, continuously repeating the phrase, ‘ _stupid Keith.’_ He would switch from English to an array of colorful words in Spanish, earning a snort from Lisa with every word. This all seemed so familiar to Lisa, Lance always stormed into her room, threw himself on her bed and began complaining and mocking his latest crush. If Lisa ever pointed out what he was doing, he would deny it till he was blue in the face.

“Lance?” Lisa called, her eyes twinkling as she watched his head turn and his eyes peer at her. “Are you bitter ‘cause you were rejected?” Her question lingered for a moment.

“Over Mullet-Head?” Lance scoffed, appearing to be dramatically offended by her question. “He wishes.”

“I’m just saying this is exactly what you did when it came to Cindy.” Lisa pointed out, laughing as he glared darkly once more.

“How about no?” Lance denied, shooting upwards and placing his feet on the floor. “Never. You hear me, Lisa? _Never!_ If anything that mullet-head is my rival. _My Rival!_ ” Lance denied, shaking his head back and forth.

“Right.” Lisa replied, her tone devoid of emotion. “I’ll believe it when I see it.” She concluded, turning back to her closet as she pulled out two hangers and joined him across the room. She laid the clothes side by side before placing her hands on her hips.

“Which one?” Lisa inquired, switching the conversation to her own current dilemma.

One of the hangers had a royal blue dress hanging from it. The back was open, and the long sleeves were thin see through material, matching the color of the dress. The other hanger had a light coral blouse, that was styled to hang off of her left shoulder. It was also long sleeved but the sleeves was embroidered with flowers. She should have laid out an outfit earlier that morning after showering but, as usual, had been to caught up in her studies.

“Got a date?” Lance questioned, his eyes scanning the clothes before flickering to Lisa who nodded. “Where are you going?”

“He won’t tell me.” Lisa frowned, thinking back to yesterday when Shiro had asked her out. They had already been on a small picnic on the roof. Shiro didn’t do date night every night, so it was strange that he would ask again. “He only told me to dress nicely.”

“Dios santo*” Lance sputtered, his eyes widening as his mouth hung open.

“What?” Lisa blinked, not understanding her brother’s sudden attitude.

“He’s popping the big question!” Lance shouted, flinging his arms in the air as his eyes shimmered like starlight.

“No,” Lisa shook her head. “Nope, there is no way he’s doing that.” She denied.

She knew for certain that wouldn’t happen anytime soon. If it was, she would have seen the signs a mile away. Shiro had a bad habit of becoming nervous and being unable to keep it from her. In addition, the Japanese pilot was a huge sap, one that could rival even Lance and that's saying something. So, if Shiro _was_ planning to ask _that_ question, she would know beforehand, despite him planning something _big._

“Well, he’s asking something big!” Lance insisted, shaking his head at his clueless sister. “Seriously, Lis, think about it! He asks you to dress nicely? Doesn’t tell you where you’re going? Those are all signs!” Lance practically screamed at her, his excitement seeping out of him. All it really did for Lisa was cause her to go completely silent before her eyes widened.

“Coño*.” Lisa gaped, her eyes staring at the clothes that lay on her bed. “Ay dios Lance! Que hago? Que me pongo?*” To say Lisa McClain was panicking at that moment would have been a complete understatement.

“Hey, hey!” Lance gripped Lisa’s shoulders, grinning widely as he attempted to calm her. Lance had never seen Lisa act so _normally_ before. Usually the elder girl was composed and well collected; until she lost her temper. Lance fought the urge to laugh, he could do so at another time, currently he had to help his poor clueless big sister.

“Calm down,” Lance assured Lisa, watching as she tried to regulate her breathing. “You are in the company of a _master_ hair stylist! So don’t worry, Gabbi didn’t teach me beauty tips for nothing! When Shiro sees you he’ll be completely breathless!” Lance assured her, picking up the royal blue dress and shoving it into her hand and pushing her towards the bathroom.

“I’ll work my magic and everything will be great!” Lance winked, watching as her expression brightened. Lance knew that if anyone could make his sister this happy, their relationship more than deserved his blessings. Lance took in every detail, committing this moment to memory as she headed into the bathroom.

By the time Lance had, _worked his magic_ , as he had so gracefully put it, both siblings almost didn’t even recognize the young woman standing in front of the floor length mirror. Not only did the design of the dress show off every perfect asset Lisa had, but the color made her eyes more vibrant and sparkling.

Her skin contrasted perfectly with the color, the natural makeup she wore going nearly unnoticed. Lance had styled her hair in a simple braided crown, making sure to keep the curled tresses from her face. Lance couldn’t believe how beautiful his sister really was, she was nothing short of a queen.  
‘ _Oh yeah,’_ Lance grinned, crossing his arms and peering proudly at his sister. ‘ _Shiro is definitely going be to blown away.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
>  
> 
> Cuenta tus santos hermanito - Count your saints brother
> 
> Dios- God
> 
> Mierda- Shit
> 
> Hijo de tu- Son of a
> 
> Akarui hoshi- Bright Star
> 
> Hijo de puta- Son of a bitch
> 
> Coño- basically damn but bad
> 
> Ay dios Lance! Que hago? Que me pongo?- Oh God Lance! What do I do? What do I wear?


	5. The Times Between part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to my lovely readers!!!
> 
> Like always we sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to follow Lisa on her journey. We're getting closer to having the whole gang appear and forming Voltron!! We're also getting closer to finding more little secrets about Lisa!!! 
> 
> Thank you for your support and please remember to leave a comment and vote!!! I love hearing from you guys!!!

As a child, Shiro would always look to the sky. The stars, the velvety colors, it was the single most beautiful sight the universe had to offer. Shiro never thought he would find anything more breathtaking and everlasting for as long as he lived. This notion changed the day Lisa McClain appeared in his life. From the moment his eyes found her, standing center stage and singing from her heart, he had moved the stars to number two on his list of amazing things.

It was strange to think that had only been a year ago. That night at an Officer’s party she wasn’t supposed to be at. The way the lights had shone on her, from the back of the room he could see the way her eyes twinkled and shimmered. Shiro could still hear her voice singing in his head softly and lulling but every bit as powerful.

The meeting on the roof, hearing her voice and the way she teased him as if he was human and nothing more; it had all only left him even more infatuated and breathless. In only one night he had become an addict. Addicted to her laugh, to the way her eyes shimmered when she teased him. Even with the passage of time, flowing and weaving around them, Shiro found it would never be enough. He would have to live a million times over just to convey how much she meant to him and even then, it still wouldn’t be enough.

He often found himself wondering if Lisa was even real if such an amazing woman could exist much less care so greatly for him. He wondered if the connection between them was real. He prayed it was, the feeling wrapped around him, giving him peace and love he had never known and hoped he would never lose.

Even now, as he stood before her, his breath caught in his throat and he wondered why she didn’t have a crown, anything to symbolize how pure and how breathlessly stunning she was. Lisa McClain would never compare to the stars and the planets in the entire universe, not to Shiro. She stood tall, her azure eyes sparkling as a kind smile graced her lips. She was a beacon, sending out a signal for him to find and come back to her.

“Beautiful,” Shiro had all but wheezed. He had attempted to speak before but only strangled gasps had passed his lips. He stood in front of her doorway, taking every second he could to marvel at her. “You look like a Princess, Lisa.” Shiro found the words without having to clear his throat.

“Does that make you my Prince?” Lisa giggled softly, smiling as bright as the sun. “Do you have the white horse and shining armor to?”

“I am but your most humble servant,” Shiro promised, dipping his head low as he reached forward and took her hand in his, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Shiro felt satisfaction build in his chest as crimson appeared on her cheeks and her eyes shone brighter. A loud and obnoxious cough caused the couple to blink, realizing that they weren’t as alone as they felt.

“Sorry to interrupt the moment,” Lance cleared his throat, all but pushing Lisa into the hallway as he took her place. “Just wanted to remind you that I’m still, in fact, present.” He smirked as both, a murderous look appeared in Lisa’s eyes and an embarrassed one in Shiro’s.

“Treat her well.” Lance cleared his throat, standing straighter and giving Shiro a serious expression. “Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. Her curfew is at ten. _On the dot.”_

“No,” Lisa huffed. “It isn’t.” Lisa was highly annoyed at her brother. Shiro only smiled, he could see the playful look in Lance’s eyes. _Maybe it was a McClain thing,_ Shiro thought absently. _Embarrassing your sibling by giving them rules they would never follow._

“Don’t worry, Lance. I’ll bring her back home safe and sound _exactly_ one minute before curfew.” Shiro confirmed, peering at the Cuban teenager with the same serious and playful look. “She won’t be in any trouble with me, I promise.”

“Oh my god,” Lisa groaned, looking in between her brother and boyfriend. “Are you two kidding me?”

“Make sure it stays that way.” Lance nodded, fighting back a teasing grin.

“Unbelievable.” Lisa huffed, watching as both pilots released their laughter the second they saw her pouting. She rolled her eyes and began muttering Spanish obscenities, occasionally tossing in the English phrases, _stupid men,_ and _stupid games._ Lance grinned, feeling accomplished as he and Shiro shared a look. For all the joking, they knew the other meant what they had said.

“Shall we go then, hime-sama*?” Shiro questioned, offering her his arm as her pout fell away to  a more fond expression.

“Don’t suppose you’ll tell me what that means?” Lisa inquired, looping her arm with Shiro’s. “Oh, Lance make yourself at home. Clean any mess you make, and try not to break my walls while you rant to yourself about your new crush.” Lisa teased, tugging Shiro down the hall as Lance screeched about him being his rival.

“What was that all about?” Shiro questioned, holding the door open as they left the dorms.

“I’ll tell you on the way.” Lisa promised, glancing over her shoulder and grinning wickedly at the building.

“His rival?” Shiro blinked, glancing at Lisa through the mirrors before focusing back onto the road once more.

The couple were still on their way to wherever Shiro was planning this sudden surprise. Lisa had tried to get it out of him, but the Star Pilot was remaining silent. The only thing he would offer was that it was a surprise. So, Lisa had taken to explaining all about Lance’s newest crush, no matter how much he tried to deny it. Still, despite telling the story, the wait and anticipation of the surprise was becoming too much for her to handle.

“That’s what he said,” Lisa chuckled, shaking her head at her brothers antics. Lisa thought it would be much easier if he would just come clean. It wasn’t like Lance being Bi was this huge secret. Unfortunately, whenever he started to feel attracted to someone, he reverted back to square one. _Denial._

“So, Lance has been talking about Keith?” Shiro confirmed the information. “Interesting.”

“How is that interesting?” Lisa inquired, growing confused at his words. Her gaze flickered to the mirrors as her grip tightened around Shiro’s waist. She could see a smile gracing his lips as he glanced at her through the mirrors as well.

“Because Keith did the same thing a few days ago.” Shiro replied.

 _‘Well,’_ Lisa thought, blinking and processing the information. ‘ _That is interesting.’_ “What did he say?” She questioned out loud.

“Nothing bad.” Shiro assured her. “Only Lance had made quite a name for himself in class.” Lisa snorted, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Her baby brother had a nasty habit of flirting with anything that had two legs and a heartbeat. She blamed Marco for the trait. She didn’t mind the flirting, flirting on the occasion herself, it was fine. What she did mind was the badly out of date pick-up lines they used and thought were _oh so amazing._

“That and Lance seems to have a problem with Keith. He seemed confused about it all.” Shiro added.

“Lance said Keith was the one with the problem.” Lisa mumbled before she let out an exasperated sigh. “There’s no way we were that bad before we started going out.”

“Considering it took us only a month to start dating?” Shiro chuckled, shaking his head. “I don’t think so. There are people who take longer."

“That’s horrible,” Lisa hummed. “So where are we going?”

“Nice try.” Shiro laughed, hearing her whine. No doubt she was thinking about elbowing him, despite them being on a hoverbike. After another minute, Shiro slowed, pulling onto the side of the desert.

“You planning on murdering me because I keep asking about the surprise?” Lisa teased, climbing off of the hoverbike and watching as he did the same. He chuckled, shaking his head as he helped to pull off her helmet and rested it on the seat.

“It might have crossed my mind.” Shiro replied, pulling out a long rectangular shaped cloth from the brown leather tail bag he always kept on the bike. “Ready?”

“Seriously?” Lisa gave him an incredulous look. “A blindfold, on a hoverbike?” She gave him a calculating look, watching as he simply shrugged and repeated that it was a surprise.

Huffing, she turned, letting him tie the blindfold over her eyes. Once she was blindfolded, she felt him place the helmet on once more before his hands picked up her up and set her on the hoverbike. From the feel of it, he had placed her in front, taking to climbing on behind her and using his arms to keep her from falling as he started the hoverbike once more.

The entire time Lisa prayed that they wouldn’t crash, despite Shiro being at the helm and keeping her safe. For all of the exhilarating feelings Lisa was currently feeling, she swore she would not be doing this ever again. No matter how much Shiro asked. There were times Shiro would speed up, causing her back to rest flush against his chest and her to curse at him in Spanish; he would laugh it off, assuring her that he would keep her safe.

“I,” Lisa breathed, blinking as the helmet and blindfold was finally removed. “Am never doing that again. _Ever.”_

“It wasn’t that bad, Lis.” Shiro laughed, helping her down from the bike and smiling cheerfully at her.

“Says the man who didn’t just ride a hoverbike blindfolded, your opinion doesn't count on the matter.” Lisa retorted rolling her eyes as she stood next to him. “The things I do for you.”

“Well,” Shiro spoke staring ahead. “You should be happy to know that it’s over.”

It was then Lisa realized they had parked in a parking lot, the street lamps basking the pavement in a yellow glow. Another strange thing was that it was an apartment complex. There was a lot of greenery, causing Lisa to smile as how nice the buildings looked. The apartments appeared wide, with each building have two floors. This meant that each building only had two apartments to each, which was nothing bad; if you overlooked the simple white and light brown color scheme the buildings had. Lisa blinked, growing even more confused as she looked to Shiro.

“Okay,” Lisa sighed, throwing her hands in the air. “I give, why are we here?” She glanced at him, watching as he smiled, looking back at her and digging into his pockets, producing a set of keys.

“You rented an apartment?” Lisa questioned, the dots finally connecting in her mind.

“I bought an apartment,” Shiro corrected, watching as she scrunched up her nose.

“You can buy an apartment?” Lisa questioned, not fully believing him.

Shiro nodded, gnawing on his lower lip as he stared at Lisa, waiting patiently for her to continue to piece everything together. Her gaze drifted from his face and to his hands once more. She noticed there were two sets of keys, the first set she easily recognized as his. The keys to the hoverbike dangling from them along with a good luck talisman his mom had sent for new years. The other set of keys had a Cuban flag dangling from it along with a Florida souvenir key chain.

Lisa froze in that moment, her hands covering her mouth as everything clicked into place. Shiro hadn’t just bought an apartment. He had bought _them_ an apartment. A place away from the Garrison, though Lisa assumed it was close enough for an easy commute. The Latina felt her eyes water as her breathing turned shallow. She looked back to Shiro’s eyes, seeing them shimmer as he smiled.

“Ask me.” Lisa breathed, her hands falling to her sides as she blinked back her tears. “I know what you’re going to ask. And by now you already know my answer,-” Lisa was cut off by Shiro stepping closer and pressing a gently kiss against her lips.

“I want you to live with me, Lisa.” Shiro whispered, peering into her eyes he could get lost in so easily.

“Okay.” Lisa breathed, grinning as she pulled his lips back to hers, muffling a small laugh.

“Okay.” Lisa repeated, Shiro picking her up and spinning her around, both laughing and kissing as they drank in one another, enjoying the moment.

* * *

“We lived in dorms!” A loud whine emanated from Francis. She collapsed to the floor of the apartment. “How is it possible to have so many boxes?!”

“Because,” Lisa laughed, sitting next to the tired redhead and passing her a bottle of water. “My parents sent a few things from home, to add to the new place.” Francis groaned dramatically and closed her eyes.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Francis.” Lisa rolled her eyes at her friend. “The move isn’t that bad.”

“And you aren’t even helping most of the time!” Lance’s loud complaining voice sounded before he even entered the room. He appeared then, dropping a box by the door as he glared at Francis.

“Before Lisa dragged your ass inside to help out, you were just ordering us around like a pack of mules!” The Cuban teen directed his hateful glare to Lisa.

“And you!” Lance carried on, pointing an accusing finger at her. “I’m supposed to be your favorite sibling! How can you treat me like this?!"

“How about you quit complaining and actually do something?” Keith’s moody voice kept the girls from speaking. He entered the room, setting his box by the couch and crossing his arms as he glared at Lance.

“How about you,-” Lance was cut off by Lisa shaking her head. She knew it would only get worse if those two were left to go back and forth.

“Alright,” Lisa stood, standing next to Lance. “How about we take a time out. Keith, how are Hunk and Shiro doing with the mattress? Did they finally get it out of the U-haul?” Lisa questioned, staring at Keith. For some strange reason, the mattress that had been ordered fit inside the truck like a dream; now it would take a miracle to get _out_ of the truck.

“Yeah.” Keith replied, backing out of the argument but not before giving a withering look to Lance; his violet-gray irises sharpening. “We are supposed to go back and start helping.”

“You should get going,” Lisa grinned, slapping her hand over Lance’s mouth and keeping him from giving whatever rude comment back to Keith. “Francis and I will clear out some of the boxes to give you guys more room.”

“What?!” Francis gasped, watching with wide eyes as Lisa uncovered Lance’s mouth and shooed the boys off and outside.

‘ _Sorry, Takashi.’_ Lisa cringed. She could imagine the lengths he had to go to just to keep those two from murdering one another. Then again, Hunk was outside and he was a referee for the boys as well.

“Come on, Francis.” Lisa sang, pulling the grumbling redhead up from the floor. “We have work to do!” Hearing her friend groan only brightened her smile as the pair moved around boxes to give the boys more space to carry things.

* * *

_Lisa found herself standing isolated on a snow covered surface. Despite snow being clearly visible, the air wasn’t cold. Lisa felt odd, she had grown use to being surrounded by people, now she was all alone. As she grew accustomed to nothing and the snowy ground, it began to shake. For a moment, Lisa believed it to be due to an earthquake until a shadow passed over her._

_Dread clawed it’s way into her heart. She spun, a loud gasp escaping her lips as she came face to face with a looming figure. Though it was more a spaceship than a figure of a person. It was one Lisa had never seen before. The metal looked to be a dark shade of purple with glowing magenta lights. Her eyes widened as she tried to move or to run even._

_Her body felt frozen, as if ice had grown around her feet, trapping her in place.  Fear washed over her as she was unable to escape. All she could do was watch as a purple beam shot downwards, emanating from the ship. A strangled scream escaped her lips as the beam cascaded over her, pulling her onto the ship._

_Her eyes fell closed only to open and see she was in a luxurious bedroom. The color scheme was that of the strange ship that had terrified her. Her eyes drifted along the room, not able to take in any detail, which was confusing to her. She saw a lone figure, peering out of one of the large windows._ _Serya turned just then, their matching eyes peering into one another. The atmosphere grew thick and Lisa felt her heart quicken._

_“The time is now.”_

~~~~~

Lisa jerked awake, her body flinging forwards and nearly falling out of her desk chair. She blinked rapidly, gasping for air as she clung to her desk. She had to remind herself that she was in the Med Bay at the Garrison, not in some strange bedroom with her possibly dead mother. Inhaling deeply, Lisa sank in her seat, rubbing her eyes. That dream had plagued her for months now. She had long since stopped dreaming about Serya’s memories.

If Lisa could choose, she would rather have them as opposed the current dream she was having. What was worse was she had gotten worse at hiding it. Shiro was starting to worry, noticing Lisa’s bad habit of going to work with only four hours of sleep. Though Lisa supposed she was glad only him and her family noticed. She always remained efficient at work, so that was the silver lining; if she had to find one that is.

“Medical Officer McClain.” Lieutenant Natasha Degan spoke, annoyance filling her voice as she entered the office, closing the door behind her. She had been Lisa’s supervising Officer for a few months now. “You were supposed to go to break fifteen minutes ago.”

 _‘Mierda*.’_ Lisa cursed glancing to clock only to see she was in fact late. She and Shiro had agreed to meet for lunch exactly fifteen minutes ago. Jumping from her chair, the raven haired girl sprinted from the room, shouting apologies to the Lieutenant and escaping the Med Bay as well as escaping an impending lecture. Lisa found she was fortunate, the Med Bay was really the only thing closest to the cafeteria.

Once inside the cafeteria, her azure eyes scanned the room in search of Shiro. She was mentally going over an excuse that wasn’t a lie but also wasn’t the truth, something that would be believable. Shiro already had enough to deal with. The Garrison had placed him on stand-by, offering no reason as to why. It was frustrating to say the least, especially since the couple had been trying to plan a vacation to meet their families. The trip had been placed on an indefinite hold until the Garrison allowed Shiro out of the state. Lisa didn’t want to add herself to his list of things to worry about.

‘ _Where are,’_ Lisa thought, her eyes finally landing on Keith who sat at the furthest table. She made her way towards, greeting him  with a simple hello and a warm smile. “Is Shiro around here? We were supposed to have lunch.”

“He was here awhile ago. He needed to take a walk before he exploded from excitement.” Keith replied, looking up from his tray and staring at her with a smirk playing at his lips. “Headed to the roof with some food for you guys.”

“What was he so excited about?” Lisa questioned, a frown making its way onto her face.

“Can’t say.” Keith offered a shrug, watching as Lisa crossed her arms over her chest and peered directly at him. “Why do you two have the same damn stare.” The Korean teen muttered, earning a confused look from Lisa. When he realized she had heard him, a blush crept along his cheeks only to sigh when she waved him off.

“Shiro made me swear to keep quiet.” Keith settled, hoping to get out of being interrogated. With a happy sigh, Keith watched as Lisa turned and left, leaving him to his peace.

Lisa reached the roof in record time, though to her annoyance and confusion, she only found a blanket that had two wrapped sandwiches lying on it. Her eyes drifted along the roof as she moved forward. The metal door squeaked before banging closed behind her.

“Shiro?” Lisa called, taking a few more steps forward but letting out a surprise shout as hands wrapped around her and lifted her off of the ground; spinning her as laughter filled her ears.

"Hijo de-*" Lisa let out a startled curse, being sat down and twisted to see Shiro laughing at her. “Shiro? Are you okay?”

“I just received the best news I could have ever imagined!” Shiro explained before pressing a quick kiss to her lips as he spun her again.

His excitement became contagious, causing Lisa to laugh at his joy and childish actions. She found him being childishly ridiculous endearing. She didn’t think she would ever see it as anything other than endearing. Though her curiosity at what had gotten into him, began to eat at her more and more.

“Are you going to tell me this best news?” Lisa questioned, chuckling as Shiro hugged her once more.

“The Garrison are sending a Scientific Team to Kerberos.” The Japanese pilot smiled so brightly, Lisa wondered if she would go blind. She blinked, taking in his words. “Of course, they’ll need time to get approval from the government, more time to make a ship that can last the trip.” Shiro trailed off, cupping Lisa’s cheeks as he grinned.

“Lis, if they manage to make all of that go through, Iverson just told me I’m the pilot for the mission.” Shiro breathed, as if he was still taking in the news as well.

Lisa gaped at him, taking in his words and processing them for a moment. Then, she jumped on him, hugging him as tightly as he held her. The pair laughed as Shiro spun her around and around, holding onto her as the excitement of the future washed over them both completely and fully.

“Santa Maria*! Shiro that’s amazing!” Lisa finally spoke, words coming back to her as she peered down at Shiro. “This certainly deserves a celebration! No wonder they kept you on stand by! How far along are they in getting approval?”

“Not that far, but the Garrison won’t stop pushing.” Shiro assured her, smiling so big and brightly Lisa could only mirror him.

A mission like this was huge, not just for the Garrison but for the expansion of humanity. This would be the first ever attempt at going to Pluto’s furthest moon, Kerberos. Not only that but it would be the first time mankind stepped out into the outer edge of the solar system. Lisa could understand his excitement. Pride filled her chest, she was so very proud of Shiro, all of his hard work was paying off.

“I’m so happy for you, Takashi.” Lisa spoke, her tone earnest as they hugged once again, despite her still being wrapped around him. “I told you that you would fly far.”

“You did.” Shiro nodded, finally setting her down and caressing her cheek. “I wish you could see it with me.”

“I will.” Lisa’s voice was firm, lifting her arms and cupping his cheeks with her hands. “Every time you leave, I go with you. _Always._ ”

“I love you, Lis.” Shiro muttered, resting his forehead against hers.

“I love you too, Shiro.” Lisa breathed. Their eyes filled with pure and raw emotion as their lips came together.

Lisa forgot everything that wasn’t Shiro. Shiro, who held her as if his life depended on it but was always so gentle. Shiro, with only one caress or a glance her way, would ignite a fire inside her very soul. It was with him that the dreams, the fears, the worries, everything lost all meaning.

Only with Shiro did Lisa feel as if she held the entire universe in her the palm of her hand. Shiro made her feel complete; with a past filled with no answers, strange dreams  and strange figures, so long as she had Shiro, only her present mattered. And really, that was all she would ever need in this life and in the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Ay Dios: Oh God
> 
> Mierda: Shit
> 
> Hijo de: Son of a
> 
> Santa Maria: Saint Mary
> 
> Hime-sama: Princess


	6. Kerberos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself guys!!! It had to be done!!!Please don't remember killing the writer means that the pain can't get fixed...
> 
> Also, do recall the name of the CHAPTER!!! It's a warning for all the feels to come. Please vote and comment!!! As always I'd love to hear your thoughts!!!!
> 
> Final Note yes I changed the name, but that's because I thought it would fit the story better!!!

“How are you feeling today?” The smooth voice caused Lisa to blink, irritation filling her veins. Lisa had to refrain from leaping from the couch and knocking the therapist right out of her over stuffed chair.

_‘How do you feel today?’_

_‘How have you been?’_

It was all the same.  The same overbearing and soul crushing question that was reiterated with whatever fancy or layman's terms the damn woman could come up with. It never got easier, hearing that damnable question, which ever way, was as horrible and rage inducing as the first time Lisa had heard it. Lisa wondered if outside the Garrison, Universities were just handing out PhD’s to whoever could ask that question the most and in different ways.

“I don’t know, Doc.” Lisa shrugged indifferently, though her narrowed eyes at the woman was hard to overlook. “How would you feel if you were a prisoner in a Mental Facility?” Lisa watched as Dr. Maddison opened her mouth to respond but closed it as Lisa shook her head, letting out an unamused laugh.

“That’s a stupid question.” Lisa crossed her arms and sank further into the sofa. “You’ve been working here how long? Seven, eight years? Let’s just get to the best part.” Lisa moved her attention from the woman and towards the window, her shoulders slumping.

“How would you feel after waking up every night, in a panic and unable to catch your breath? How would feel dreaming about your boyfriend being tortured over and over again.” Lisa’s voice grew shaky as she averted her attention back to Dr. Maddison. “How would you feel if you were nothing more than a spectator, that no matter how loud you screamed or begged, he couldn’t see you? He couldn’t see that he wasn’t alone, that you kept your word and was right there beside him. Tell me, how would you feel?”

Dr. Maddison’s eyes softened as she set her pen and notepad on the desk behind her. She clasped her hands together and rested them on her knees. Silence wrapped around the women, like an invisible blanket that was constricting. Lisa never wavered, still staring directly at her, waiting for her to speak. As her lips parted, Lisa shook her head, keeping her from saying the same thing she always did.

“Don’t ask me how I feel.” Lisa watched as she closed her mouth and waited for her to continue. “I’d like to assume you’re smarter than that. Next question.” Lisa demanded, anything to move beyond that infuriating question.

“I heard you are refusing to take your medication.” The brunette sighed, crossing her leg over the other as she attempted to become more comfortable. Sessions with Lisa, while never lasting long, always had this air of uncomfortableness surrounding them.

Lisa scoffed, peering out of the window once more, as if her not taking medication was anything new. The world outside was sickening to Lisa. The sun shone, the leaves were as vibrant as ever. The world turned, spinning as it always had, as if it hadn’t lost the best man that could have ever been created. Lisa hated it, as childish as it was, she wanted the world to stop, if only for minute. One minute to acknowledge the great loss it had suffered, one minute so she could feel _something_ other than what she felt now.

“Miss McClain,” Dr. Maddison cleared her throat. “I realize that you feel as if all of this is unnecessary. But I assure you, we only have what’s best for you in the forefront of our mind.”

‘ _A nicer way of saying shut up and listen to us.’_ Lisa thought dully. She wondered how many times Doc had said that to people. Was she aware that half of the people here were only here because they couldn’t handle the grief? After all, that was the only reason Lisa was here. So why bother feeding that lie to her?

“Please,” Lisa rolled eyes and shook her head. “The only reason I’m stuck here is because the Garrison felt bad for me.” Lisa spoke. ‘ _And they didn’t want their image ruined.’_ She silently added.

“Just ask the next question.” Lisa ordered.

The brightness of the outside world causing her stomach to churn. The longer she sat, peering out of the window, the angrier and more alone she felt. Lisa felt cynical, jerking her head away from the window and glaring at the floor. Time moved forwards, people were born, got married, started families. Children would start school or graduate, time moved on and the world kept spinning. _And Lisa hated all of it._

‘ _When did I get so cynical?’_ Lisa mused silently.

She was certain if she traced her memories back she could find the moment it all began, but she didn’t have it in her to do so. If she tried to think of who she had been a year ago, everything would tumble down. The pieces of herself falling and bouncing like marbles on glass. Her heart would shatter like glass and as she sat in the ruin, she would see _his_ face, smiling and so overjoyed.

“The medicine isn’t given to you so we can control you.” Dr. Maddison’s voice pierced through the veil, reaching out to Lisa and dragging her back to the office. Lisa blinked once and then twice, finding her words amusing. “They are to help you sleep better. The depravity of sleep is what causes these hallucinations, if you can get a good night’s sleep, you’ll be on the right track to begin the healing process.”

_The Healing Process._

A five step stage, Lisa was dealing with, or according to Maddison, would deal with after she slept. Avoidance, Confrontation, Staying with the Emotions, Clarity and Action. They were the five stages you could find on any pamphlet at a hospital. Lisa hated the stages and wished she could use the words to stuff down anyone's throat who told her that the process helped. The process was nothing, just words scribbled down and mass produced. Lisa knew they wouldn’t help and she was tired of being told what would and wouldn’t help her.

“Listen here, Doc,” Lisa sighed, shaking her head at the doctors annoying naivety. “I’ve suffered from dreams like that my entire life. Every pill you cram down my throat, I’ve tried. And guess what? _They don’t work.”_

“Why don’t we talk about your dreams.” Dr. Maddison settled. It was clear she was desperate, latching onto anything Lisa was willing to give. “Perhaps talking about them might offer you some solace on the here and now.”

“You’ve got to be,” Lisa bit her tongue, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head. Still, she exhaled slowly, resting her head on the back of the sofa as she opened her eyes and stared directly at the ceiling.

“There was a woman, she had long silver hair that cascaded like moonlight all the way down to her hips. Her eyes were azure, like mine but brighter, sparkling like starlight. Her skin was slightly tanned, as if she spent too much time in the sun but didn't burn.” Lisa recounted the lesser painful memories of Serya. “She was always dressed in these gowns fit for a Queen but,”

“And?” Dr. Maddison, urged, picking up her pen and notepad as she began jotting the details down.

“She was so, forlorn?” Lisa scrunched up her nose, the proper words fleeing her as she sat up and watched as Dr. Maddison wrote without looking down. “She always looked at something that was never there.”

“Do you believe this is your mother?” Dr. Maddison inquired, resting her arm on her notepad. “You were found by your current family at the young age of eight with no memory of who you were or where you came from. Do you believe these are those lost memories resurfacing through the realm of dreams?”

‘ _Nice deduction Doc,’_ Lisa gave her a slightly annoyed look. ‘ _You should be a therapist. Dios* this is painful_.’ “Could be.” Lisa settled on speaking out loud, shrugging her shoulders.

“And what about the dreams of your boyfriend?” Dr. Maddison watched as Lisa visibly tensed. All openness the woman had displaced closing off once more. “Why do you dream about Takashi being tortured, Elisa?”

“ _Don’t._ ” Lisa shook, her breath quickened as his name washed over her, like a great tide that carried her out into the sea only to drown her. “ _Don’t say his name.”_ She stressed, having to tightly clasped her hands together to stop them from shaking.

“Miss McClain,” Dr. Maddison’s tone had become calculating, as if she was over reading everything. “Were you and Mr. Shirogane having relationship issues before his departure? The dreams may be a way,-” Her words were lost, falling on deaf ears as Lisa found herself slipping away, drowning in the current of memories.

 

* * *

 

_Lisa glanced backwards, leaning back on the sofa as Shiro entered their apartment, closing the door gently behind him. As he pulled his shoes off, Lisa huffed softly, turning to glare at the television. She mainly ignored him out of spite, already knowing why he was late and what he carried tucked under his arms. It was more useless information about Kerberos, there was enough files scattered around the apartment Lisa had, unfortunately, memorized the flight pattern and everything else to do with it. She was sick of it._

_“Hey, Lis. How was your day?” Shiro questioned, moving around the sofa and pressing a kiss to her forehead as he set the files on the floor, hoping to keep them out of the irritated woman's sight. “You’re still angry at me.” He sighed when she carried on ignoring him. He sat next to her on the sofa, watching as she instantly turned off the television and physically turned away from him._

_“I’m not angry.” Her tone was cold and biting._

_“That’s exactly what you say when you’re angry.” Shiro stated, his frustration seeping into his words. “Would you at least look at me? This is childish.”_

_“Did you talk to Iverson?” Lisa demanded, spinning quickly and peering into his eyes. Her anger was palpable from a mile away._

_“Lisa,” Shiro attempted to speak but was cut off by her standing._

_“Okay.” She replied, spinning and heading towards their room. Her actions caused Shiro to snap, he stood quickly from the sofa._

_“It’s just a dream Elisa!” Shiro snapped. “Nothing more than that!”_

_“It’s never just dreams, Shiro!” Lisa snapped, spinning suddenly and setting her burning gaze on him. “You should know that by now!” Silence wrapped around them, both breathing unevenly as they were so unbelievably frustrated._

_“Kerberos has waited for two years before it was finally approved.” Lisa stated. “What’s a few more months?”_

_“What exactly do you want me to tell Iverson, Lisa?” Shiro growled, massaging his temples. ‘Commander, I know this is sudden, but please delay the deployment to Kerberos? Why? Oh, because my girlfriend is having psychic dreams about the crew being abducted by aliens.’ Is that what you want me to tell him?” Shiro demanded._

_Lisa sighed as she stared at him. She could see the frustration and the worry burning in his eyes. She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself as she gave him a solemn look. Still, she didn’t go to him, she didn’t apologize or bite her tongue. She simply lifted her chin, staring directly into his eyes._

_“Fine, Takashi. Don’t listen to me.” She watched as his eyes squeezed shut, visibly wincing at the lack of emotion in her words, but she didn’t stop. “Don’t talk to Iverson. You’ll regret this. You will regret this for the rest your life.” Lisa turned then, heading towards the door and grabbing her coat and keys._

_She was the first to leave._

 

* * *

 

“Marco, I’m begging here!” Lisa begged, her eyes peering around them to see if others were listening. “I can’t do this anymore. Talk to Mama, Papa. Anyone! Just get me out of here!”

“Lisa,” Marco’s heart broke as he sat across from his little sister. She was crumbling and he couldn’t help her. “You know I can’t do that. I _won’t._ You still, Pinga*, you look awful.”

The Cuban girl had no more strength left. She couldn’t lighten the mood, couldn’t shed some light to make everything seem a little brighter. Then again, she wouldn’t, even if she had the strength. This was Marco. This was her big brother that had put his life on hold back in Florida to visit her as often as possible.

The amount of times he flew to see her nearly rivaled Francis’s constant trips. It was all in the hope of cheering the girl up, but it never lasted. They were the only two Lisa allowed to see her like this. She hadn’t seen her parents or Lance, she couldn't let them see her like this. She _wouldn’t_ let them see her like this. It hurt not seeing them, but this was the better alternative.

“I’m not going to get better.” Lisa watched as he winced. “Nothing stopped the dreams before. Do you really think therapy is going to help?”

“Maybe it won’t help the dreams,” Lisa watched as he all but danced around the subject, choosing his next words carefully. “Heal.” He settled.

“I can’t heal Maquito*.” Lisa shook her head, her dead azure eyes peering at him. “There’s nothing left to heal. Not when my world has cracked and shattered.” Tears pricked at her eyes but they never fell. She had given up on crying, it didn’t help; nothing did.

“Nothing is better or mended, Marco.” Lisa inhaled deeply. “What I have to do is pick up whatever is left of me, and carry on.”

Silence surrounded them in their own world they had created. Marco could only look at her, tears welling and glassing over his caramel eyes. They fell down, splattering on the table like raindrops landing on a windshield. Lisa knew he hated the shell Kerberos had left behind, she hated it too.

“Alright.” Marco cleared his throat, brushing his tears away. “I’ll work something out.” He stood then, the wooden legs of the chair scraping loudly.

“You know we all love you, right Lis?” Marco questioned, peering down as she rested her elbow on the table and glanced at him.

“I know.” It was all she spoke, and as he left her, Lisa couldn’t help but wonder if she could ever feel _that_ emotion again. Another wave soon washed over her, carrying her out to sea.

 

* * *

 

_If Lisa could say only a few things about the Holt family, it was that they were energetic and excited. She had met them on launch day, watching as they seemed to be all over the place. She didn't share their feelings, and the forced smiles and half conversations left her not even remembering the majority of it._

_What she did remember was that the sister, Katie, had broke down, crying and latching onto her father and brother. Lisa had watched as they hugged her back, dried her tears and patted her on the head. They promised they would be back before she even had a chance to know they were gone. Lisa couldn’t handle it, she had turned and practically ran. She would have gotten further if it hadn’t been for Shiro grabbing her wrist and jerking her back to him. He held tightly to her as she spun and clung to him._

_“Don’t leave, please.” She had begged, tears spilling down her cheeks as she held tightly to his gray uniform. “Please, Takashi, there’s still time, please, please, please.” She begged, as Shiro pulled her tighter against him and whispered sweet endearments in Japanese._

_He rubbed her back and her arms, he ran his fingers through her hair despite it being in a ponytail. He did everything he could to ease her fears. It was only when they called him for launch did he kiss away her tears before pressing his lips firmly against her own. Lisa clung to him, willing this moment to never fade but like everything, it came to an end. Shiro pulled back, gazing in her eyes as he ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek._

_“It was just a dream, Lisa.” Shiro spoke with great conviction. “I’m going to come back and then, I’ll make you the happiest woman in all the universe.” He promised, pressing another kiss to her lips as she let out a small whimper._

_“Trust me, my hoshi*. I’ll never fail you.” Shiro had whispered, pressing one final kiss to her forehead as he released her, turned, and faded from her world._

 

* * *

 

A week passed and Lisa was finally free of one burden; the facility. She had agreed to regular sessions with Dr. Maddison, had agreed to take anti-depressants. She would have agreed to hurl herself into the sun if it meant her getting out of that horrible place. Though she had a new task set before her. _Going home._ The Doc had worried about Lisa relapsing if she lived by herself in the apartment, this led to Francis agreeing to move in and only reiterate just how much Francis meant to Lisa.

Another task was going six months without any _episodes_ as they had been called. If Lisa could go six months, she would be allowed to return to the Garrison, picking up that piece of her old life. The tasks were simple, brainless even, but they were tasks Lisa was thankful to have. Another thing Lisa would be grateful for is if she could get her brother and best friend to stop tip toeing around her. Passing her back and forth as carefully as possible, as if she was glass that could shatter with one misplaced hand or a hard stomp.

Lisa was back, stepping through the threshold of her home, Marco and Francis trailing behind as if they were following a wild animal that might lash out upon catching their scent or being disturbed. Lisa didn’t pay attention to much of anything, resorting to moving on auto-pilot as she began packing away his things.

Previously, she had promised his mother that she would send a few of his things to her. They were building a small in-home memorial, this had followed with an invitation that would never expire. Lisa hadn’t had the heart to tell the woman she would never step foot in Japan, much less his hometown.

Lisa couldn’t bring herself to do it, even as she was going through his things. She could hear his voice, crystal clear as he explained each personal item and the meaning it held to him, his family and his traditions. It was this reason she elected to give half to his mother and the other half to Keith. Lisa knew Keith would take great of his things, after all he had been an older brother to the younger teen.

The sound of soft whispering caused her to huff, irritated as she pulled out a large box filled with Garrison textbooks. Lisa blinked, momentarily confused as to why he had so many here at home. Did he forget the purpose of the library? Lisa smiled softly, she could picture him mulling about, bringing home every textbook given to him so he could study it religiously.

Lisa didn't know if she could do this. She didn’t know if she could live there, in the apartment. She couldn’t live at the Garrison, he was everywhere. Haunting her from every corner and hallway. Everything was _him_ and the longer Lisa stared at the textbooks, the more her vision clouded and her breathing quickened.

She slammed the lid back onto the box, shoving it towards the door and rested her elbows on her knees as she ran her fingers through her hair. She focused on breathing, on shedding the tears she refused to let fall. After a moment, her breathing was regular and Lisa found herself staring up at the top shelf of the closet. Something caught her eye, a shoe box that was stuffed towards the back, being completely out of place among the shoes.

‘ _Has it always been there?’_ Lisa blinked, standing and pulling down his shoes and setting them on the floor. She leaned back up and grabbed the shoe box, pulling it down and sitting down once more. She released a shaky breath, her fingers slightly trembling as she reached up and pulled the lid off. The first thing she saw was photographs. They all ranged from their first date, to the time he had _challenged_ her to laser tag. Though, Lisa guessed that was their _first_ date after all.

~~~~~

“ _Eating your words yet, Officer?” Lisa teased, peaking around the only stack of boxes available for cover. Shiro hid behind the smaller wall across from her, occasionally glancing up to stare directly at her._

_“Alright.” Shiro laughed, peering around the wall to grin at her. “I’ll admit that the idea of you managing that shot at your brother is more believable. But how are you only the second best shot?”_

_“My brother Lance is way better, trust me.” Lisa dodged a shot, grinning as she managed to shoot him in his shoulder.  “Lance would have able to shoot both you and Francis from the furthest window at least three times before you could catch him.”_

_“That good?” Shiro called, Lisa having moved to where she was no longer in his sight._

_“Yep.” Lisa nodded, mentally slapping herself as she realized he couldn’t see her._

_Then, the unexpected had happened. Shiro charged Lisa, fleeing from his cover and shooting her twice in the chest. She tried to sprint away from him, to recover but he refused to let her out of his sight. In a stroke of luck, she found cover, the tables turning as she was free to fire unrelentingly at him._

_“Pretty bold and confident move there soldier.” Lisa called, lining up the final shot._

_“Think so?” He called, attempting to dodge but was caught in the chest. The alarms blared, signaling  the game had come to an end with Lisa and Matt winning._

_“Oh, definitely.” Lisa promised, a serious expression taking hold of her features before both laughed as they left the arena._

~~~~~

Lisa shook her head, as if the physical action could wash away the memory. A sad smile graced her features as she looked at the pictures. They had taken them shortly after they left, using the cheesy on-sight photobooth. Lisa had claimed it was a tradition and he had went along with it. He was always doing things like that for her. Going along with whatever she wanted to do or agreeing with whatever she said; anything to see her smile.

‘ _You were such a sap.’_ Lisa thought, rubbing her eyes as she set the photos onto the floor, digging through the rest of the shoe box.

There were more photos from previous dates and even a few photos of their families from when they had went to visit. There were even pictures of her and Lance, the sessions with Keith, Lance and Keith arguing with Hunk standing in the middle. All of the memories that gave her such joy had been confined to this box. As if it was a physical representation of every effort she made to not be dragged away by the undertow.

“Lisa?” Francis’s voice sounded from the doorway. They had finally stopped talking about her, Lisa supposed it was about time. “You okay?”

The Cuban girl opened her mouth to reply but her mouth closed, silencing herself. Tucked into the corner on the right side of the box, was a small jewelry bag. Lisa set the photos down and squeezed her eyes shut. Her breathing picked up as her eyes peeled open and with trembling fingers, she picked up the bag and set the shoe box next to her.

Time slowed as Lisa stared at the tiny bag. She could feel the soft plastic, rubbing against her fingers as they trembled. She could hear her own heart beating as well as the uneven breaths she took. She could feel the blood rushing through her veins. But for all of this, she still felt frozen, as if ice had set in and rendered her immobile.

The object fell from the bag, landing in the palm of her hand as her vision blurred. A flurry of memories of all the times she had with him, passing over her. Her heart stopped and she prayed it wouldn’t start beating. If it did, it meant she was still here and _he was still gone._ Lisa collapsed, clutching the object to her chest as tears fell like steady raindrops onto the floor. She cried out. She cried out for the love she had lost, for the life she could never have. Lisa cried out for Shiro _but got no answer in return_.

Marco and Francis clung to her, Francis trying to calm her as Marco pried her hand from her chest, revealing what had finally broken her. Marco cursed as Francis felt tears slip down her own cheeks. Marco released his sister’s hand, taking to cradling her in his arms as they both held her.

_An engagement ring._

“Why?!” Lisa cried, clinging so tightly to the ring, as if was the only thing that kept her from drifting off. “Why didn’t you listen?! I begged you to stay hijo de tu madre!* Por que*?!” Lisa sobbed, her voice drifting to just a whisper.

“Dios I love you. Please, Takashi, please come back.” Her voice broke as her throat closed up.

“I can’t do this,” Lisa whimpered, swallowing thickly as she sniffled, trying to stop crying. “He’s, Shiro is everywhere.  “Quiero irme a casa Marquito*!” She squeezed her eyes shut, admitting the painful truth for Marco and Francis to hear.

 

* * *

 

_Three weeks._

It had taken three weeks to settle the legality of everything for Lisa. It had went as an agreement that she would stay at Marco’s hotel room, and wouldn’t have any part in selling the apartment or getting rid of all of his things. Lisa never bothered to argue, she didn’t have it in her. So she had done as told, hiding away in the motel room, continuously gazing at the one thing she had left of Shiro.

The ring was stunning, every time she studied it she could picture Shiro traveling all over town, searching online and even searching at other jewelry stories wherever he was at, all so he could find _the one._ She would smile sadly, the only time she ever did smile. The band was a beautiful rose gold that had a cherry blossom in the middle. A small white diamond was set in the center of the flower, symbolizing the bud. The band had intricate vines and leaves etched all around, giving it a more refined look.

Despite this, all Lisa saw was the words that had been engraved on the inside. It was the name he always called her but had always  refused to tell her the meaning of. After some research, coming from Francis, she finally learned the meaning. All of this time, every since the night he told her he loved her, through all of their arguments and even on his final night, she knew what he was really saying.

‘My _Hoshi.’_ His voice wrapped around her thoughts, what he was truly saying was, ‘ _My Star.’_

Lisa had cried, pitifully clinging to the ring and curling into herself as she only cried when they were gone. She didn’t want them to see her tears, she was sick of everyone seeing her cry. She was tired of the pitiful looks and soft spoken words. But most of all, Lisa was tired of being here. She wanted to go home, to pick up herself and carry on.

A week later, Lisa finally got her with. She had returned home, back to the sunny sky, the salty air and the clear sea. Everyone had been there to welcome her home, even Aunt Carla. There hadn’t been a party, only the family gathering around her to show her love and support. Lisa had spent the majority of the day with all of them. Only taking a few hours to walk down the sandy shore, breathing in the salty air. She felt like she could finally breath and she was so very thankful for that.

That night, after the rest of the family had gone home, Gabbi had arranged a slumber party in the living room. Even their parents had helped set it up and would be remaining until time for bed. Everyone was laughing and joking, throwing popcorn at one another and watching funny movies or telling cheesy jokes.

All Lisa could do was sit on the sofa, watching through eyes that didn’t feel like hers. She heard with ears that weren’t her own. Her body was there, going through the motions of eating popcorn and drinking soda. Of high-fiving whoever called for one from her. Her mind was miles away. She was so far from all of them she wondered if she would ever truly return. The painful realization washed over as her eyes fluttered closed, the sounds of their voices lulling her to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_“The time has come.” Serya’s voice echoed through the vastness of space. Coming from behind where Lisa stood._

_“You know what,” Lisa seethed, anger coursing through veins that had never been there before. She spun, walking towards Serya with her azure eyes blazing with sheer anger. “I’m done!”_

_“I’m done with all of this shit!” Lisa screamed, pointing directly at Serya. “I’m done with all your shit!” Her screams were a never ending echo. Despite this, Serya never wavered. “You are dead and because of whatever freaky thing you were, I’m stuck with this curse! I’ve had enough!”_

_To Lisa’s utter shock, she was able to reach forwards and physically shove Serya backwards. At this action, her surroundings began to crack,  As if the world was nothing more than glass. Lisa looked back to Serya, watching as a small smile began to form on the woman’s lips. Lisa ignored this, however, her anger and frustration still taking hold of her heart._

_“Stop haunting me.” Lisa’s voice was cold and deadly. “You’re dead and gone. I don’t need you. Leave. Me. Alone!” The world fractured more, shards of glass breaking and crashing to the floor and shattering to tinier shards that seemed to pass through Lisa and Serya. Over the sound of shattering glass, Lisa could have sworn she heard Serya speak._

_“You are ready.”_

~~~~~

Lisa woke, blinking as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. It was strange, the sensation she currently felt coursing through her veins. She hadn’t woken because of a nightmare or a memory that took the form of a dream. For the first time in her life, Lisa woke up feeling light. The sensation brought a smile to her face as she quietly moved and peered at her family. They all slept so peacefully and soundly, in the form a dog pile as they had done so many times when she was younger.  She had to remind herself to not laugh when she saw Theo had managed to come out on top.

Lisa left them to sleep, moving to the backyard as a sense of deja vu washed over her. The sun was beginning to rise, basking the sea an array of warm colors as the sky lightened. She felt fifteen again, standing and watching the sun as her family slept soundly. Back then everything had been so simple, she was getting ready for her first year at the Garrison, arguing with her siblings and trying to stay on Aunt Carla’s good side. Lisa reflected on the past few years, they had been hard but they had been good.

She wanted to slap herself for forgetting all of the good she had experienced and still had left to go through. Her life hadn’t been easy, and there were only a few things she would change, but for the most part, Lisa had a funny thought. No matter what, she wanted to be standing here, peering out over the sea watching the sun rise. She wanted to get to this moment so she could feel light. She was happy to be standing here, for everything that had happened, Lisa was thankful.

"Mija*?" At the sound of her mother’s voice, Lisa turned to see her standing in the doorway, worry filling her tired eyes.

"Hola* Mama." Lisa replied, smiling as the light reached her eyes. She laughed as the Cuban woman all but sprinted at her, wrapping her tightly in her arms and hugging her close. Lisa wrapped her arms around her mother, wondering when her mother had become two inches shorter, or maybe Lisa had been the one to grow.

“What’s wrong, Mami?” Lisa questioned, pulling back from the older woman and giving her a quizzical look.

“Ah, Lisa.” Her mom muttered, staring at her daughter as her eyes glossed over. “Nothing’s wrong. I’ve just missed you so much.”

“Me too, Mami.” Lisa replied, offering another hug. “I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Nora took a step back, looking at her daughter as a smile graced her lips. Her little girl was more grown up now. The dullness that had been in her eyes had faded, if only slightly. Still, she was there, standing and talking and not a million miles away. Nora could also see that somehow, Lisa seemed brighter. As if a great burden had finally been lifted from her.

“Yes,” Nora spoke, stepping back to her daughter and pulling her into another hug. “Welcome back,  my sweet daughter. Welcome back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Pinga: Fuck
> 
> Hijo de tu madre: Son of a mother
> 
>  Por que: Why
> 
> Dios: God
> 
> Quiero irme a casa Marquito: I want to go home (Mah-r-kee-toh)  
> 
> Mija: Daughter      
> 
> Hola: Hi


	7. Chapter 7

_“You’re left hand is twitching.”  A stern male voice called from behind a teenage Serya, forcing her concentration to break instantly. “Hands must be steady and strong if you wish for the crest to hold for a spell. Not only that but your circuit is a blur and unclear. Whatever spell would come of that would have been wrong and unstable.” The man shook his head, ignoring the teens doubled over position and pants of exhaustion._

_“Stand and do it once more.” The man instructed, placing his hands behind his back and narrowing his eyes as the silver haired teen stood straighter, offering a subtle glare as she done so._

_“Yes, teacher.” She mumbled blowing stray silver strands from her face._

_Her hands trembled as she extended them forwards forming a purely white circuit in an ancient language that aided in forming a magical crest. Serya closed her azure eyes, forcing herself to relax but remain firm enough to not falter this time. Sweat beaded down the sides of her temple as she momentarily squeezed her eyes. She released a low, singular breath as  her eyes fluttered open. Sheer energy formed around the crest causing several beams of pure quintessence to be released._

_With a swift move of her hands, Serya broke the crest into smaller version of itself as she  formed a new spell through the circuit. Each crest was used as a shield aiding in protecting the targets of the beams by absorbing its energy. Her breathing becoming ragged after a few short moments.  The silver haired teen lowered her hands as she went through each of the training motions without a flaw this time._

_“Well done Serya.” Her teacher praised as he now stood beside her. His large white and blue robes with yellow trims flowing with the gentle breeze. “It was almost perfect, but as always you take to long to react. A second later and you would have ruined the royal garden.” His tone was teasing even as he lectured her._

_“I’m trying.” Serya sighed, throwing herself onto the lush green grass. “Besides, no one my age should be able to form circuits, let alone a magical crest.”_

_“And if you were anyone else I would have called you a prodigy in the arti antika.” The older male replied, peering at her with an expression that could only relayed sympathy. “However you are not, and that is the truth.”_

_“I know, teacher.” Serya replied somberly. She closed her eyes once more, allowing herself to drown in the ache her body felt due to being pushed too far and too fast._

~~~~~

Blinking awake Lisa stifled a groan. Her limbs felt far heavier than they should have, her entire body was sore, as if she had ran nonstop the previous day only to pass out afterwards. Lisa cursed the people in her dreams, laying the blame of these after effects on them. Despite her shouting and trying to get rid of the dream-memories, they had only left her for a week after she got back home. After that week was up, they started up again and Lisa was left to mope about and deal with the after effects.

‘ _Well,’_ Lisa thought, attempting to look on the bright side. ‘ _There could be more dream-memories of sword training.’_ The thought of that particular one caused a shiver to run down her spine. The teacher had been different, but as every bit as demanding and ruthless as the magic teacher was. The next morning all Lisa could do was moan in bed, cursing everything that moved and breathed.

‘ _It’s my turn as stand by at the Flight Simulator. And the night shift.’_ Lisa fell back onto her bed, groaning loudly. _‘Dios*, I want to crawl into a void and stay there.’_ Was the only, main, coherent thought that floated around Lisa’s brain at that current moment.

Lisa had returned to start her senior year at the Garrison. Despite everyone worrying about her, she convinced _them_ she was ready to face everything. Which, looking back, had been a huge understatement. Memories of the past haunted her, no matter which way she looked, and no matter where she was, everyone talked about Kerberos. She heard all about the sorry excuses the Garrison gave concerning the incident. Lisa supposed it was a good thing she hadn’t returned much sooner. She would have screamed from the roof tops about how wrong they were.

 _‘It wasn’t pilot error!’_ She could easily see herself screaming at whoever would listen. _“They were kidnapped. Kidnapped and tortured and killed by aliens!’_

Though, if she was being honest with herself, she’d be sent back to the mental institution in an instant, but the more she bottled it all up, the more she felt she was betraying Shiro and his memory. Allowing the Garrison and the public to slander his name when all they were spreading were lies. It didn’t fail because of Shiro, Shiro knew exactly what he was doing. If only they could see that, maybe then they’d cease all of the lies.

 _‘Damn,’_ Lisa thought placing her left arm over her eyes, fighting against her tears. _‘I won’t cry anymore. Not anymore.’_ Her hand traveled instantly to the chain she always wore. She tugged it out from under her grey tank top as her left arm fell beside her. She peered at the engagement ring once more. ‘ _No more tears. You never liked them anyway, right Shiro?’_

Letting out a quivering sigh, Lisa dragged herself out of bed, wincing at every move. She wondered if Serya ever felt what she was currently feeling. Or maybe she had grown used to the ache and soreness caused from pushing her body to new extremes. Even if the answers about her past no longer mattered, Lisa found it hard to stop the curiosity she felt about the woman whom she suspected was her biological mother.

There was still the feeling of hearing Serya call out to her from galaxies away. Everyday she would hear her soft voice, but Lisa couldn’t bring herself to think of what was beyond the Earth’s sky. From what she’d seen, the universe was dark, holding nothing but tremendous amounts of pain. Her body felt better after a shower, and as the hours went by with her new team, Lisa found the soreness slowly dissipating.

The Cadets were doing good for themselves. None of them having actually gotten injured more than a few bangs on their heads, or motion sickness. However, she hated the curious looks they all sent her way. It didn't matter if she ignored them or not Lisa knew they were staring and she hated that she could almost hear the questions going through their heads.

What were her feelings on Kerberos? Did she really think it was Pilot Error? There were even rumors about Shiro’s intended proposal. Those had started after a few of her co-workers saw the ring she always wore around her neck. She supposed the reason behind so many questions and rumors was her complete and utter silence about Kerberos or anything surrounding the topic.

It wasn't any of their business to know what she thought or how she felt. Half of them didn't even care, they only loved the gossip. Lisa lifted her gaze from the retreating cadets,  watching as the new class walked in. _Lance’s class._ She wouldn't lie, she was proud of Lance for making it to Fighter Class. It had been her little brother's dream since, well, forever. Lisa however only saw what it truly meant.

One day Lance would be deployed and run the risk of getting taken. Then, it would be her brother's screams she'd hear at night. Maybe they would even join Shiro's and haunt her for the rest of her days. Even so, Lisa refused to be appear anything but proud of him. Regardless of her feelings it was Lance’s dream to fly among the stars. She would support him, always just as he always did with her.

 

* * *

 

“Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14. Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission.” Lisa winced inwardly at the last sentence.

She had heard that they had changed the Simulator to a Kerberos Rescue Mission setting, but until now, Lisa had been lucky enough to avoid rotating to be on standby for the Fighter Simulator. Her fortune ended yesterday when her Commanding Officer called out her lack of volunteering for the simulator.

At least Lance was doing a decent job so far, Lisa noted as she watched her brother and his team through the screens while the simulator continued. He only needed to land smoothly and he passed with golden flags. Iverson would have to hold his mouth, and maybe then he would stop harassing him for having had a relationship so close to the people personally involved with the failed Kerberos mission.

Really Lisa didn’t punch the man because she knew she’d already given her family enough grief with her problems. She swore the minute she stepped into the Garrison that she would stand strong and no longer be a burden to them. Lisa refused to worry them or anyone more than she already had. And so far, she had managed to do just that, again, it was the smaller victories she aimed for these days.

"Augh. Lance, can you keep this thing straight?" Hunks groan brought Lisa from her head and focused on the present once more.

"Relax, Hunk, I'm just getting a feel for the stick. I mean it's not like I did _this_!" Lance lunged the simulator forwards with a mischievous smile playing at his lips. “Or this.” He moved it sideways.

Lisa suppressed a chuckle at her little brother’s antics, crossing her arms over her chest. _Poor Hunk,_ she thought hearing the young engineer snap back at her brother before her eyes turned to Lance’s other teammate, Pidge Gunderson. They’d met briefly, and every time Lisa had to wonder where she seen him before.

It wasn’t like Lisa to forget a face. Never mind the rarity it was to meet a person with a single color light shining inside them. So far Lisa had only met four others, one of them being Lance. Still it was like her head was playing tricks on her when ever she saw Pidge. It grew irritating on some days but most days she found the change a nice welcome.

"We've picked up a distress beacon!" The light brown haired boy called out, his monitor activating.

"All right, look alive, team!” Lance sobered up as he looked at his own monitors. “Pidge, track coordinates."

“Copy.” Pidge chimed, growing serious.

The simulator shook once more as the alarms blared in the background making Lisa frown. She knew Lance hadn’t moved the simulator in any sudden turns. Not when he knew he was being tested. Sure he messed around most of the time,  but he also knew the fine line of when he should and shouldn’t mess around.

"Knock it off, Lance, please!" Hunk yelled out closing his eyes tightly as he fought getting even more sick.

"Oh this one's on you, buddy. We've got a hydraulic stabilizer out." Lance stated over his shoulder, his hands tightening around the controllers to keep the simulator as straight as he could.

"Oh no.” Hunk pulled up one of his monitors, swallowing as he appeared to be sicker.  

"Oh, no! Fix now, puke later!" Lance instructed, his grip on the controller's tightening even further as he found it harder to keep the ship upright.

 _‘Relax Lance’_ , Lisa urged her brother inside her head. Her brother’s main problem was that he sometimes held the controllers to tightly due to anxiousness. This made it far more difficult to maneuver.

"I lost contact. The shaking is interfering with our sensors." Pidge stated looking over each of the monitors for the lost beacon.

“Come on Hunk!” Lance rushed his friend, clenching his teeth just as he managed to keep the ship from shaking too much. Hunk unbuckled his seat-belt, having no success in fixing the problem through the monitor.

"It's not responding. Ugh," He left to fix the problem manually just as Lance’s monitor activated.

"Oh, never mind, fellas. Thare she blows. Preparing for approach on visual." Lance smirked, causing Pidge turned to Lance.

"I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical,” He said sparing a disgusted look at Hunk while gazing back at Lance slightly annoyed. “And gastrointestinal issues."

“Agreed.” Hunk nodded, feeling even sicker as he leaned too close to the engine systems.

"Stop worrying.” Lance replied back waving his teammates concern off while Lisa shook her head at him. Not that Lance could see her, but still. “This baby can take it. Can't you, champ?"

If possible, the simulator shook even more violently than before making Lisa cringe. She closed her eyes unable to watch as the whole simulation spiraled out of control. The team argued too much, and were, in layman's terms, not a team. Lance was to tense at the moment to relax his hold on the controllers. Hunk, the poor guy couldn’t take the shaking anymore and puked all over the engine system. Pidge unbuckled his seat-belt and met the ground with a loud bang caused by the next violent shake.

Finally, to place the frosting on the disaster cake, Lance lost a wing on the overhang.Well if she was worried about not seeing the boy today, which she wasn’t, Lisa could wipe that away. They were definitely being sent her way after that fall, and in case Hunk needed more fluids after vomiting.

Lisa let out a sigh, moving to get to work. It was most likely that Pidge would have pains later after due to the bang, and he would need ice for whatever bump that would form later on. As for Hunk, Lisa supposed she could hand over some of the juice she’d gotten earlier from the nearest vending machine. Maybe even her sandwich, it wasn’t like she was going to eat it anyway, might as well not waste the money she spent on it.

Having everything set on a small table, the raven haired senior medic waved at Lance as he walked with his team over to her for a small check up. Their faces looked crestfallen and she could only guess the _talk_ Iverson had screamed at them. Probably something similar to every other time Lance made a mistake. No matter what her brother did, or how small the mistake was, it was always the same.

"You know I wouldn't listen to Iverson that much if I were you," Lisa commented offhandedly while she handed Pidge the ice pack for his head. "Old age gets to everyone, and his middle age crisis is blooming on the horizon. I mean who actually gets off on screaming to a bunch of teenagers, unless their compensating for something else?"

The unlikely team gave a small smile in her direction, at least Lance and Hunk did since Pidge seemed to be in his own little world. Lisa kept them with her for as long as she could before they were summoned away to go back to class. It left Lisa to her own devices for twenty minutes before a student was rushed in with a broken nose. Apparently the simulator's shaking had caught him off guard causing him to face plant the console.

It wasn't all that bad, though Lisa could have done without the cadet’s teammates hovering over her as she tended to their communication's officer. She shooed them out minutes later, not being able to concentrate due to their _concern_. She had another hour working in the simulator  before she could take a break. After that, she would begin her night shift with the rest of her team.

 _‘God help me.’_ Lisa moaned silently.

* * *

 

_The dry wind blew strongly against her face as she gazed at the glowing horizon. The skies grew darker on the desert plains she stood over. Her silver hair, which had been restrained to a braided ponytail, danced behind her. A few stray tendrils brushed against  the back side of her white and aqua-green space suit. She looked down at her hands, smiling as her azure eyes closed._

_"Do all Altean Sages teach their apprentices how to fight?" Serya turned at the male voice, giving him a self-satisfied smile. Crossing her arms over her chest, the silver haired beauty raised a questioning eyebrow._

_"Is this your way of thanking me your majesty? Because if so, than the pleasure was all mine." Serya dramatized a bow before standing and smiling proudly at the man. "I'll even accept that as an apology for our earlier encounter." The King seemed about to reply as laughter sounded from behind them, a young man came up to Serya. He sheathed his sword, and placed an arm around Serya's shoulder._

_"She certainly has you there, doesn't she Zarkon?" The newest arrival laughed._

_"Don't look so smug, Alfor," Serya stated removing the slightly younger Altean hand from her shoulder while giving a superior glance at his other comrades. "I saved all of your asses. No weapon, only my ‘miracles’ as you've all mocked." A chuckle sounded, Blaytz being the first to step forwards with a friendly smile._

_"I knew there was fire inside you!" The leader of Nalquad stated proudly. Giving her a knowing look. "Sorry for before Lady Serya of planet Altea. You have a great gift with you. I mean that was some fight and you hardly lifted a finger!"_

_"Indeed." Trigel, of the Dalterion Belt proceeded to add with an apologetic smile. "Forgive me as well Lady Serya. Though your ways of battle are unknown to me, they are quite formidable. Thank you, for saving us."_

_"Yes, very sorry." Gyrgan added looking down slightly ashamed._

_"It's alright." Serya responded with a small giggle. "You don't have to look so down or ashamed. If anything this is a lesson about underestimating possible allies." The silver haired woman spared a sour glance at Alfor. "Though I expected better from some of you, since some have known me all my life."_

_"Right." Alfor grimaced slightly. "Sorry Sey. Thank you for saving us back there.”_

_"What about you, your majesty?"_

_All eyes turned to Zarkon, awaiting for his reply._

* * *

 

It was the alarms that woke Lisa from the deepest dream she had ever experienced in a long, long while; years even. She sprinted into action, moving away from the small place she had taken over for a small nap. The raven haired girl looked around at the people currently on Med Bay, which consisted only of herself and her Med Team. Everyone stared at another confusion filling their eyes.

"Is this another drill?" The Cuban asked, only to receive confused shrugs. She was about to say something else when Iverson's voice came in through the building's intercom.

 _"Attention, students. This is not a drill. We are on lock-down! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice."_ Everyone in the room seemed to tense, ready to sprint into action. Zulu Niner was the code for unidentified crafts.

"Medical report to Transit Station for FAA." Commander Jenna ordered.

No further instructions were needed; they immediately sprang into action. They'd done the procedure a thousand times over in classes and drills to know what needed to be done. Three officers started scouring the Med Bay cabinets for bandages, anesthetics, stitches, sutures. While Lisa and the rest helped with whatever heavy equipment they needed to bring. Once everyone was packed they all rushed to the Transport Station to head over to the site of what they all expected to be a crash.

~~~~~

The land rovers took mere minutes, at maximum speed, to arrive at the crash site. Lisa had to hold back a wince at the crash as the team unloaded and walked over. For all of the classes and simulators they had done to prepare for something like this, the actual crash site was much larger and seemed far more haunting. If Lisa had to guess it was just because it was her first official crash sight that made it seem so eerie.

"McClain. Stuart." Lisa and Connor Stuart, one of her fellow senior officers snapped their head to gaze back at Jenna.

"You two and these _three-good-for-nothings_ are first contact. Cover up and head over." Jenna turned to face them while Iverson looked ready to explode as the Commanding Medic Officer insulted his guard. Everyone in the Medical team had to hold back a laugh. Only Jenna could talk to Iverson like that and _actually_ get away with it. Lisa silently suspected it was because they both had been working for the Garrison for an equal amount of years.

Connor was walking ahead with the officer, trying to pretend he wasn't as freaked out as he was. Lisa rolled her eyes as her eyes looked at the alien ship, scanning it for some entry as the three other guards did the same. She tried not to focus on the luminescent purple lights coming from it; they brought very unwelcomed nightmares back to life. In fact, the entire craft looked entirely too close to what Lisa had dreamed the alien ship that had taken Shiro looked like.

"Found the door!" One of the guard yelled over to Lisa and Connor, beckoning them over to the rear of the spacecraft.

"Really? So fast?" Conner let out a yelp next to Lisa.

The raven haired girl secretly had to wonder how on earth had _Connor Stuart_ made it to Senior Officer at the Garrison. In Lisa's very first class as a Junior Officer the instructors had shown them a very vivid presentation on the injuries they could see as the Garrison's Medical team. It had been the only time Lisa had been thankful for her dreams since she was the only in class not to have traumatic nightmares over the visuals. She remembered Shiro laughing at her when she'd told him.

 _"I'm not laughing at you Lis."_ He told her very pouty self as he tried to get a hold on his laughter. _"I'm laughing with you!"_  Lisa stopped herself mid-step as she reigned in her emotions. There was probably someone, or _something_ inside this ship that would need her help. She didn't need to be wallowing in her memories at a such a crucial time.

With a deep breath, Lisa stood back as the guard officer's managed to open the door of the spacecraft for her and Connor to step in. It felt like stepping into one of her dreams, and a part of her was completely frozen in fear. The raven haired girl wasn't even sure how she managed to push further, but somehow she did. Her eyes wandered all over the spacecraft, finally landing on a fallen body.

"There's someone unconscious." Lisa yelled over her shoulder before gazing back at the body and walking closer. "No sign of blood." She mumbled.

"They, they could have fallen and hit their head due to the landing," Connor started to ramble, feeling the adrenaline even more as their current situation sank in. "Or, or it could be a trap? You know so he can eat us alive and take over the world..Shit! God! We're actually meeting an alien!" He squeaked loudly. Lisa did her best to ignore him as she knelt next to the body.

From the looks of it Lisa would guess he was male based on his muscular build, and height. It wasn't until further examination that Lisa realized that the skin on the _aliens_ hands was awfully human, at least one was, the other being a cyborg prosthetic. However the human hand was also so very _familiar_. As if she had her held for years prior to this meeting. A chill filled Lisa, the hair on her arms raising as she stood once more. Slowly, she looked at the _alien's_ face only to see that most of his upper body was turned away from her.

Lisa's hands trembled as they turned them, _him,_ towards her, feeling her world come crashing down as her vision blurred. The crushing truth washed over her like a bucket of ice cold water. His hands weren't the only thing familiar to her. It was his face, his arms even when they were now more muscular than before, his jaw, his lips, and Lisa knew that if he ever opened his eyes she would see the same beautiful shade of gray. Lisa trembled, her hands flying all over him as she searched  for any type of pulse;until she found it on his chest. This caused her to let out a small cry.  

A choked curse came from behind her, followed by a several more after, but Lisa couldn't hear them. She needed to calm down; her breathing was too uneven. Lisa needed to get herself under control,  do something, say something. The thing was she couldn't, even as she started to take deep breaths, Lisa knelled there, tongue tied and frozen over the unconscious body of _Takashi Shirogane._

The sound of a groan made everyone inside the alien spacecraft tense and Lisa's last deep breath stayed inside her. Another groan, and Shiro started to open his eyes. He seemed confused at first before his half lidded eyes landed on Lisa and then he became very much awake. His prosthetic arm reached out to caress her face in a soft motion she knew all too well. Lisa's tears were threatening to fall as her body started to shake, she was beginning to hyperventilate all over again.

" _Lisa._ " Shiro breathed out. He was so relieved tears had begun to form in his _alive_ grey eyes and she couldn't take it anymore.

 _Shiro was alive._ Lisa was looking right at him. She had felt his heartbeat she'd seen his grey eyes shine with life in them. She could see the vibrant onyx light inside him, could feel the pull of their instant attraction to the other. The dance of their souls had started once more, and Lisa couldn't handle it.

* * *

Translation

 **Dios** \- God

 **arti antica** \- acient arts

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYA Readers!!!!
> 
> So...we've strated to get on track with the show's timeline!!!! 
> 
> I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter!!! And please remember to vote and comment!!!! I love to hear from you guys!!!
> 
> Thank you and until next time!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the small prologue!!!
> 
> Please be sure to Subscribe, Kudos, and or Comment!!!!
> 
> I do love feed back to please be sure to give me you honest opinion!!!


End file.
